Vampire Blood
by Caittlyn
Summary: Vidas monótonas, aburridas, sin diversión ni acción. Aunque hay mundos que no conocemos, y que iremos descubriendo de la mano de diferentes personas. Un mundo diferente, secreto y peligroso, muy, muy peligroso.
1. Vampire Blood

**Éste es un fic un poco antiguo, lo cree aparte de un One-shot a petición de masdrako, pero con su cierre ya no pude actualizar y ya lo tenía casi terminado. Me he replanteado la idea y lo estoy re-editando, así que habrá varios cambios. **

**Aun así espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Flash Back — _

— _Pensamiento — _

— _Comunicación telepática — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC al por mayor.

Situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas.

Roces incestuosos.

**Clasificación: **M | Para mayores de 18 años.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Gore.

**Parejas: **Conforme avance lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Blood.<strong>

"Cualquier poder, si no se basa en la unión, es débil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acababa de salir de su trabajo, se encontraba demasiado cansada como para percibir que la seguían. La figura alta y fornida, definitivamente de un hombre se escondía entre las sombras.

Había estado vigilándola desde hace algún tiempo, aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro meses cuando la vio por primera vez en la estación del tren. No le tomó importancia. De hecho, le pareció bastante insignificante al principio.

Su cabellera roja le parecía ordinaria y su rostro no poseía belleza alguna, no era fea; pero tampoco hermosa. Su tez blanquecina se notaba quemada por el sol y el frío, sus facciones regulares, sus labios delgados y resecos recubiertos por un lápiz labial en tonalidad rojo sangre. Lo único salvo era su nariz respingada y sus ojos rojo cereza, color que en su momento lo confundió pues no era muy común verlo de forma natural, bueno, no para él.

Su cuerpo era voluptuoso pero bien formado, cada curva en su lugar aunque debajo de ese abrigo no se notara. En ese momento no le tomó importancia, por lo menos no hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

Su aroma… ese fue el detonante, no lo percibió antes entre tanta muchedumbre; entre tantos olores no lo pudo distinguir. Giró su cuello buscándola pero no la encontró, acababa de subirse al tren sin tener la menor oportunidad de alcanzarla.

Y se hizo un propósito, buscarla hasta dar con su paradero. No le costó casi nada, sus habilidades aumentaban y le era mucho más fácil controlarlas a su antojo. Ahora se encontraba ahí de nuevo, espiándola entre las sombras de un callejón como si fuera un vil ladrón.

— Tanto tiempo siguiéndola y aun no te decides. — soltó de repente una voz femenina, suave y armoniosa sorprendiéndolo, pero como siempre se resistió a demostrarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó frío e indiferente, sin retirar la vista de su objetivo.

— La has seguido durante cuatro meses… — manifestó de nuevo esa voz tersa —…y todavía no te decides. Hazlo pronto o alguien más lo hará por ti. — advirtió, él giró la cabeza tan rápido que cualquiera se hubiese fracturado el cuello; pero ese no era su caso.

Finalmente la observó, frente a él se alzaba una figura femenina de una semi-larga cabellera rosada arreglada de la forma más sencilla. Su cara poseía facciones finas y delicadas, momentáneamente vagó su mirada por su esbelto cuerpo.

Vestía unos vaqueros en color negro, al igual que el top de tirantes que llevaba. Estaba de más resaltar que todo el conjunto resaltaba su figura haciendo más visibles sus curvas, y las botas negras únicamente le hacía adquirir más porte. No obstante, él aún le sacaba cuando menos 15cm de ventaja….

— Deja de observarla tanto, Sasuke. — la ronca voz de su amigo se hizo de manifiesto en el lugar, él aludido no podía creerlo… ¡tantos años y todavía no podía percibirlos! Indudablemente, aun tenía mucho que aprender… — Me pondré celoso. — habló nuevamente, pero éste le respondió con un gruñido.

— A ti solamente te gusta presumir, Naruto. — fue la tranquila respuesta del Uchiha, causando una ligera risa en Sakura — Deja de camuflarte y sal. — ordenó malhumorado el azabache.

Una silueta comenzó a emerger de la penumbra, un hombre de cabellos rubios se hizo presente finalmente. No podía negarse que Naruto era un muy apuesto, tenía facciones elegantes y finas sin rayar en lo femenino. Además de unos llamativos ojos azules y un cuerpo por de más atlético, que se destacaba con sobrio traje en color gris claro y una camisa en seda color vino, no portaba corbata lo que le generaba más atractivo.

— ¿A qué han venido? — indagó Sasuke fastidiado.

— Vine a dejarle esto a Sakura. — respondió Naruto mostrándole una gabardina que llevaba cuidadosamente doblada en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Oh! Gracias cariño. — profirió la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa hacia el rubio.

— Me van a decir ustedes dos… ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? — interrogó el azabache perdiendo la paciencia, se estaba hartando de ser ignorado por ese par.

— Tranquilo teme, no te esponjes. — articuló pacíficamente el rubio pero con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

— No había mucho que hacer y decidí seguirte. — contestó simplemente la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros, el Uchiha entrecerró la mirada.

— ¿Durante cuatro meses, Sakura?

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan predecible, Sasuke. — se defendió Sakura sin sobresaltos.

— ¿Cuándo lo harás? — indagó curioso su amigo.

— Eso no te incumbe. — replicó el azabache sin ocultar su molestia y con el ceño fruncido.

— Te sugiero que te des prisa… — intervino Sakura en un tono extraño —…Sasori también la vigila y ya sabes como es. — informó. Sorpresivamente se dio cuenta que jamás se percató de su presencia, más su compañera disipo su duda — Lo hace a diferentes horas, por eso no lo percibes. — explicó.

Ese pelirrojo tenía la manía de ir siempre por lo que él quería o creía de su propiedad. Ahora debía apresurarse o terminaría quitándosela también.

— ¡Karin! — escucharon la exclamación, proveniente de una chica de cabellera castaña que corría hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué sucede, Megumi? — se dirigió la pelirroja hacia la chica. Causando un poco de impresión en Sasuke, pues la tonalidad de su voz era casi como la de Sakura.

— Dejaste esto en tu escritorio. — articuló Megumi algo cansada, entregándole una carpeta en color verde olivo.

— Gracias, Megumi. — sonrió — Por poco los olvido, son importantes.

— De nada. — expresó la castaña devolviéndole el gesto — Cuídate, nos vemos mañana. — se despidió y luego se retiró exactamente cuando el taxi se estacionaba frente al edificio.

Karin subió al vehículo y luego partió del lugar, seguida de tres pares de ojos.

— Nosotros nos vamos. — manifestó de repente Naruto tomando a Sakura por la cintura.

— Ya sabes las reglas, Sasuke, no puedes transformarla. — indicó la pelirosa, enseguida desaparecieron del lugar dejando como rastro una simple cortina de humo.

El azabache bufó y desapareció del sitio de una forma diferente a como lo hicieron los otros…

.

.

.

.

En el taxi la pelirroja divagaba, no sabía si estaba siendo paranoica o si ver tantas películas de suspenso la estaban haciendo desvariar. Pero podía jurar que alguien la seguía. Sentía su presencia, que se suscitó luego de ese día en la estación del tren cuando observó a aquel sujeto.

Y como cualquier otra mujer se dio cuenta de su atractivo, hasta el punto de pensar que tuvo un flechazo. Sin embargo, fue la primera y última vez que lo vio.

El auto se detuvo frente a un modesto edificio, pagó la cuota al taxista y descendió para internarse en el inmueble, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón que la llevaría al quinto piso. Afortunadamente su apartamento era el primero al salir del elevador, unos cuantos pasos y ya se encontraba introduciendo su llave en el picaporte, no pudo más que suspirar en cuanto entró en su departamento. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y emitió un grito, una figura masculina se alzaba frente a ella… una figura que ella reconoció en ese instante.

Se trataba de aquel hombre que vio en la estación de trenes, alto, fornido e imponente. Su tez mortalmente pálida sobresalía entre la oscuridad y aun así podía distinguir su cabellera negra, su rostro era magnífico. Sin embargo, sus llamativos ojos rojos eran en ese momento su punto de atracción.

Apenas era alumbrado por la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las ventanas del balcón. Karin quedó en shock, hasta que visualizó una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos e inmediatamente buscó el interruptor para iluminar su departamento. Más fue detenida en su cometido, él no dejó que se moviera porque ya la había arrinconado contra la pared presionándola con su duro pecho, sin llegar a lastimarla.

— N-No me hagas daño… — musitó asustada, él alzó su mano derecha provocando que ella cerrara los ojos horrorizada esperando un golpe, pero no fue así. Únicamente pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro de la pelirroja causándole un estremecimiento, su piel estaba fría.

— No voy a hacerte daño. — su voz ronca y baja le produjeron un temblor en el cuerpo — Será mucho mejor de lo que crees… — susurró enigmático, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa que ella no notó porque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quién eres? — logró preguntar la pelirroja aguanto el miedo de la mejor manera posible, por fin abrió los ojos topándose con otro para en una tonalidad carmesí, que brillaban como dos farolas.

— Mi nombre no es importante. — cortó sin perder ese toque hechizante en su voz, mientras descendía su mano izquierda para recorrer una de sus piernas, sintiendo su fina piel en sus frías manos.

Las acarició y al mismo tiempo subió su falda, consiguiendo que Karin soltara un suspiro.

— ¿Te gusta? — indagó esa voz hipnótica, con esa mirada hechizante.

— Sí… — medio respondió la pelirroja, no podía pensar, solamente sentir esas manos recorriendo sus muslos y su voz ronca incitándola… además de que su aroma era embriagante, una mezcla entre pino y árboles silvestres. Difícilmente podría concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? — murmuró al oído de la pelirroja que le respondió con un gemido.

El azabache bajó su rostro y recorrió su cuello blanquecino con su nariz, su aroma… su sangre… era demasiado tentador y había estado conteniéndose demasiado. No podía hacerlo por más tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, estaba sediento, tenía que hacerlo… sus colmillos crecieron, la mano que acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja dejó de hacerlo para apartar unos cuantos mechones que le estorbaban. Y sin miramientos le clavó los colmillos en el cuello, Karin lanzó una exclamación dolorosa que resonó en todo el departamento.

Lo tomó por los brazos con fuerza, sabía que le dolía como también sabía que pasaría. Él por su parte se sentía de forma inimaginable, en cuanto su sangre tocó sus labios se dio cuenta de que sería un vicio, la saboreó… simplemente era única.

Poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos la chica se fue debilitando, las manos que antes presionaban con fuerza apenas se sostenían y finalmente cayeron a sus costados, tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera y se diera contra el suelo. No podía beber más, a regañadientes se separó de ella asegurándose de que las marcas de los colmillos desaparecieran de ese blanco cuello.

Su dentadura regresó a su tamaño habitual y sus ojos antes rojos, ahora presentaban un negro profundo. Exhaló y pasó los brazos por debajo de sus piernas alzándola cuidadosamente, se encaminó hasta la que suponía era la habitación de la pelirroja.

La depositó sobre la cama cubriéndola con una manta, la contempló por unos segundos. Lucía un poco más pálida y sus labios tenían un color rosa muy apetecible. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en ellos, arrancándole un suspiro aun en la inconsciencia.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke. — le susurró al oído, ahora estaban unidos de una forma muy particular — Hasta pronto. — se despidió y enseguida se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente día por la mañana, Karin se despertó aturdida. En cuanto abrió los ojos sintió su cuerpo pesado y el cuello le dolía horrores, entonces recordó…

Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el espejo de su baño personal, revisó su cuello pero no encontró nada ni una sola marca. Es que… ¿acaso lo había soñado? Porque si fue así, tuvo un sueño extremadamente extraño y muy vivido.

Aunque no era algo de extrañarse, solía tener sueños raros… pero nunca tan eróticos. Una imagen le sobrevino…

_Besos apasionados, gemidos, jadeos, se escuchaban en una habitación. Sobre la cama se encontraba ella y ese chico de cabellera negra embistiéndola con fuerza, ella lo tenía abrazado por la cintura con sus piernas consiguiendo que las penetraciones fueran mucho más profundas… _

_Generándole más placer al rozar su punto G y por ende gimiendo más alto. _

— _¿Te gusta? — le escuchó preguntarle con voz sensualmente enronquecida al oído, entretanto la embestía con más fuerza. _

— _¡Sí…! — profirió mientras cerraba los ojos presa del enorme placer y sus manos hacían puño las sábanas blancas. _

— _¿Quieres que siga? — continúo el azabache con respiración entrecortada, disminuyendo las embestidas. _

— _¡Sí! ¡Por favor! — lloriqueó la pelirroja, él sonrió y siguió con su tarea embistiéndola con fuerza y rapidez, hasta que finalmente un grito de placer resonó en la habitación. Indudable signo de que había alcanzado el clímax. _

_Ambos se desplomaron con la respiración agitada, se cubrieron con las sábanas y antes de que ella cerrará los ojos para dormirse él habló. _

— _Mi nombre es Sasuke. — murmuró a su oído, luego se durmió… _

Su boca abierta en una O perfecta, sus ojos casi salían de sus órbitas debido al asombro añadiéndole el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas… había tenido sueños húmedos antes, pero no tan reales como ese; si hasta…

No, agitó su cabeza despejándose de esos pensamientos, todo había sido un sueño. Recordó que ese día tenía que trabajar, así que se metió a la ducha, con suerte y la pesadez de su cuerpo desaparecería con el agua caliente. Aunque sería una ducha rápida, pues tenía el tiempo contado para vestirse e irse a trabajar.

Con el pasar del día, olvidaría ese sueño perturbador y a la vez, anhelante…

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, vigilándola escondido entre las sombras. Esperándola. Se había convertido en una obsesión para él, Sakura le dijo que no podía transformarla pero… ¿Quién seguía las reglas?, él era un claro ejemplo de que no las seguían y ésta no sería la excepción.

La observó salir del edificio como lo hacía desde hacía cuatro meses, una sonrisa maliciosa nació en sus labios y sus colmillos crecieron haciéndose visibles. Sin duda alguna, esta no sería la excepción.

Espero que subiera al taxi y después desapareció del callejón.

Y para Karin… su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.


	2. Transformación

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, lamento la tardanza. Espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, cuídense mucho hasta la próxima. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamiento — _

— _**Comunicación telepática — **_

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC al por mayor.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

Roces incestuosos.

**Clasificación: **M | Para mayores de 18 años.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Gore.

**Parejas: **Conforme avance lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Transformación. **

La vida es un constante proceso, una continua transformación en el tiempo, un nacer, morir y renacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba nuevamente en su departamento, la tomó de la misma manera que el día anterior.

¿Cuál fue la diferencia? Que esta vez en lugar de morderla para beber su sangre, besó su cuello… no podía negarlo, también lo excitaba. Cosa que muy pocas mujeres lograban en él y una de ellas, fue la novia de su mejor amigo y _"maestro"_.

Ahora se encontraba sosteniéndola contra la pared, pero esta vez le daba la espalda tornando la situación más excitante; entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y elevó sus brazos posándolos contra la pared. La pelirroja no opuso resistencia, de hecho lo disfrutaba emitiendo suspiros de placer; el azabache dejó de sujetar las manos para desabotonar la chaqueta verde olivo del traje que vestía despojándola de la prenda.

Pasó sus frías manos por los delgados brazos de su víctima produciéndole un escalofrío, continuó besando su cuello y succionaba su piel cada tanto mientras desabotonaba su blusa lentamente… disfrutando del ansia y las palpitaciones aceleradas su aliciente.

La blusa cayó al piso, seguido de un sostén de encaje lila, con sus labios recorrió la piel de su cuello y hombro izquierdo, mordiéndolo levemente; no solo marcándolo sino también perforándolo con sus colmillo… Karin soltó un diminuto gemido lleno de excitación. Todo lo contrario de lo que esperó, pero como bien dicen, la adrenalina es un gran anestésico.

La volteó para poder observar sus pequeños y erguidos senos, observó sus ojos carmesí nublados por la libido encantada e incitada por cada caricia que él le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, en el momento que lo observó, su torso duro y esculpido, que inmediatamente salió de su rango de visión ya que éste poseyó sus labios en un beso hambriento y salvaje, pero aun así, en medio de ese beso pudo sentir la tersura y suavidad de sus delgados labios.

Se separó y finalmente la pelirroja pudo observar su torso duro levemente marcado, la figura del pelinegro no era la de un dios pero sí se defendía con lo que tenía. Sasuke la besó de nueva cuenta, hambriento y salvaje buscando el cierre de la falda, dando con el sin ningún problema. Solamente él pudo percibir el sonido de la cremallera y luego de la prenda al golpear suavemente con el piso.

Besó su cuello pasando por los hombros femeninos descendiendo lentamente hasta sus senos… hizo un trazo con su lengua en esa erecta aureola rosada provocando un jadeo en Karin. Finalmente introdujo el pezón en su boca, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno con movimientos circulares, dándole leves apretones de vez en cuando. La pelirroja emitió un gemido más fuerte.

— ¿E-Eres r-real…? — logró preguntar entre jadeos aun cuando su mente volaba con alas propias debido a las sensaciones.

— Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Sasuke estaba sumamente excitado, verla ahí sumisa y dispuesta a que él hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara no tenía precio. Su erección comenzaba a presentar molestias…

Pero Karin no era ninguna tonta y en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad invirtió papeles, ahora era él quien se encontraba contra la pared viendo como la mujer deshacía el botón de su pantalón y bajaba su cremallera…

Verla ahí, hincada frente a él únicamente aumentó su excitación… su miembro saltó de su prisión casi golpeándole el rostro a la chica, Sasuke cerró fuertemente los ojos en cuanto sintió su pequeña lengua pasar por su glande e inevitablemente emitió un tenue suspiro, hacía tanto que no tenía sexo… que se le había olvidado como se sentía realmente.

La tibieza de sus labios y el calor de boca sobre su miembro estaban casi llevándolo al clímax, pero no, no podía. Así que en un movimiento rápido la detuvo e hizo que se pusiera de pie, bajó sus bragas colocándola contra la pared dándole la espalda.

Separó sus piernas introduciéndose en ella de una estocada, Karin chilló complacida al sentirse llena, las embestidas no se dieron a esperar, eran fuertes y medidas, presionaba sus senos con brusquedad y sentía mordidas en su hombro, pero era tanto su frenesí y su lujuria que no se dio cuenta de las heridas que él había provocado en ellos; mucho menos que estaba sangrando.

Más no conforme con eso, el Uchiha salió de su interior la volteó para poseer sus labios dirigiéndola hacia la cama, separó nuevamente sus piernas para penetrarla de nueva cuenta, dejó sus labios y jugó con sus senos, pero esta vez los mordió atravesándolos con sus colmillos logrando que comenzaran a sangrar al igual que sus hombros…

Llegaron a un punto casi delirante, Karin estaba tan metida en sus sensaciones que no percibió lo salvajemente que era embestida por Sasuke ni la rapidez con la que se movía en su interior. Ella chilló fuera de sí debido a ese enjambre de sensaciones placenteras que estaba teniendo y él gruñó complacido. No obstante, no satisfecho con eso se acercó lentamente al cuello de la chica y… la mordió… de nuevo…

La pelirroja soltó un grito, pero esta vez no fue de dolor si no de éxtasis. Entonces su vagina se contrajo alrededor de su miembro en una fuerte presión liberando su orgasmo. Un par de embestidas más y él también alcanzó el clímax, sin embargo, se percató de como la respiración de Karin pasó de acelerada a paulatina y cargada, como si le costara respirar o se esforzara por hacerlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había bebido más de la cuenta y que además ella estaba… desangrándose…

Se apartó de ella velozmente, la observó, la descubrió efímeramente pálida; sus labios antes rosa ahora estaban amoratados y agrietados.

¡Maldición! Esta vez se había pasado, tenía que remediarlo no estaba dispuesto a perderla… se vistió de forma rápida, no podía sentarse a meditarlo. Sabía que iba contra las reglas pero no tenía de otra, era eso o dejarla morir y para él la segunda no era opción.

Esa era la única alternativa para mantenerla con vida… Naruto y Sakura se lo advirtieron.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente, se preocupó al percatarse de que su piel estaba fría, aunque su corazón todavía latía; tomó su muñeca y la acercó a sus labios.

— Esto te ayudará. — musitó Sasuke.

Sin embargo, ella no podía escucharlo porque estaba inconsciente. Clavó sus colmillos de nuevo, jamás lo había hecho pero esperaba que funcionara, tener al dobe como maestro no era de su agrado pero funcionaba. Se alejó cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, ahora dejarla no era opción; no después de esto…

Ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas, aparte del sermón que Sakura, Naruto y su hermano le darían. No obstante, importaba poco, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta de hoja. La vistió con una bata de seda color carmín, la cargó en sus brazos y desapareció de ahí más tarde buscaría a alguien que limpiara todo ese desastre.

.

.

.

.

Apareció frente a una modesta casa de dos plantas con un diseño colonial; sencilla pero elegante igual que sus dueños. Su preocupación aumentó, Karin seguía teniendo la piel fría y su respiración continuaba pesada. No era muy dado a pedir ayuda pero esta vez era diferente, desobedeció las reglas y no podía llevarla a su casa; se darían cuenta de inmediato.

Tocó la puerta, enseguida una pelirosa envuelta en un sencillo vestido en color negro lo atendió sonriente, más al ver a la mujer que llevaba en brazos su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡Demonios! Tú nunca escuchas Sasuke. — articuló la pelirosa haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, mientras llamaba a su esposo telepáticamente. El rubio no tardó ni diez segundos en presentarse ahí.

— ¡Oh rayos! — profirió con fastidio — Acabas de arruinar mi noche de sexo teme, ¿Qué acaso piensas que eres el único necesitado? — inquirió indignado el rubio, la pelirosada rodó los ojos.

Desgraciadamente su esposo tenía la mala costumbre de siempre tomarle el lado gracioso a las situaciones serias, o simplemente ignorarlas como era su costumbre.

— Cállate Naruto, necesito que me ayuden. — profirió el pelinegro, Naruto se percató de la persona que llevaba en brazos y soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

Repentinamente la pelirroja soltó un quejido llamándoles la atención.

— Hay que llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes para que Sakura la atienda. — ordenó pasivo Naruto, no le gustaba que lo mandaran pero no podía replicar.

Tomó el camino de la habitación que su amigo le había señalado, seguido del matrimonio que más que molestos parecían preocupados. Colocó a la chica en la cama mientras se removía inquieta y soltaba algunos quejidos, lo que le pareció alarmante.

— Debemos salir, Sasuke. — articuló Naruto saliendo de la estancia seguido del azabache.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala, ninguno habló en el corto trayecto y tampoco en cuanto estuvieron sentados. El Uchiha se sentó a ver las llamas de la chimenea, mientras que su amigo leía un libro de Literatura Medieval hasta que… un grito desgarrador rompió el ambiente alertándolo.

— Quédate ahí. — fueron las palabras del rubio que se mantenía cómodamente en el sillón leyendo su libro — Es solo la transformación. — despejó su duda mientras pasaba la página.

Otro grito… mucho más desgarrador que el primero, podía sentir su dolor, su angustia… desgraciadamente nunca antes había visto una transformación.

— Eso te pasó a ti, Sasuke. — le recordó elevando ligeramente sus ojos azules para observarlo, enseguida los posó nuevamente sobre su lectura — Solo que no lo recuerdas. — concluyó.

El azabache fijó la mirada en su amigo. Se veía tan apacible, le parecía increíble que pudiera soportarlo… a lo mejor porque lo aventajaba por siglos y no décadas de edad. Odiaba que supiera más que él… como deseaba que…

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados al no escuchar gritos, Sakura se hizo presente en la sala; solamente entonces Naruto dejó su lectura depositando el libro sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha para prestar atención a su esposa.

— ¿Y bien? — indagó el esposo de la pelirosa.

— Tuve que curar las heridas y administrar un sedante fuerte. — informó la pelirosa encaminándose hacia su esposo para tomar asiento a su lado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

— Por su grado de debilidad, tres días. — respondió la pelirosa a la pregunta del Uchiha.

— La sedaremos durante ese tiempo, pero sabes que solo aplacará sus gritos el dolor seguirá padeciéndolo en su inconsciencia. — declaró Naruto con serenidad.

— Lo sé.

— ¡¿Me podrías decir en que pensabas?! ¡¿Sabes los problemas que esto traerá?! — interrogó la pelirosa alterada, tratando inútilmente de aplacar su molestia por la falta de conciencia de Sasuke.

— No entiendo porque me lo preguntas, si sabías que lo haría. — replicó el azabache.

— Eres un… — masculló una furiosa pelirosa dispuesta a ponerse de pie pero siendo detenida por su esposo.

— Basta, Sakura. — dijo con dulzura a su esposa — Sabíamos que esto pasaría de una forma u otra. — habló serio, Sasuke sabía lo que ese tono significaba… — Es mejor pensar que haremos para aplacar la dificultad del asunto, la furia de tu familia y la de tu prometida. — señaló severo, el Uchiha cerró los ojos recordando ese pequeño y diminuto detalle.

Estaba comprometido… ese sí era un verdadero problema.

— ¡Carajo! Olvidé mi compromiso… — murmuró torpemente.

— ¡Porque no me sorprende! — lanzó irónico Naruto ganándose una mirada matadora por parte del azabache.

— ¿Sabes? Debería hacerte sufrir… pero dadas las circunstancias no me queda otro remedio más que decírtelo. — suspiró la pelirosa con desgana ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de su pareja.

— ¿Qué cosa? — indagó confundido el Uchiha.

— Hinata está enamorada de tu hermano. — declaró con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, sin embargo, ambos hombres la contemplaron como si estuviera loca, rodó los ojos ante el gesto — Su interés por ti, las llamada y las visitas… es solo una pantalla para poder estar cerca de tu hermano.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? — preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

— Eso no importa. — restó importancia la pelirosa.

El azabache entornó los ojos pero dejó el tema por la paz.

— ¿Cómo se supone que eso soluciona mi problema?

— Fácil, la seduzco. — se escuchó repentinamente otra voz masculina en la habitación, los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la sala para ver la persona que acababa de entrar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… esto apenas comenzaba…

Continuará…


	3. Planeación

**¡Hello!**

**Después de tanto tiempo me digno a pasar por este tema…. Ya muchos debieron pensar que lo abandoné pero no es así, no lo hago y no lo haré así me tarde en postear. **

**Bueno, dejo que lean, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

— _Comunicación telepática — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Roces incestuosos.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Gore.

**Clasificación: **M.

**Parejas: **Conforme avance lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Planeación. **

Actuar es fácil, pensar es difícil, actuar según se piensa es mucho más difícil

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frente a ellos se encontraba la grande y masculina figura de Itachi, vestido elegantemente con un traje de diseño. Su similitud con Sasuke era palpable, aunque claramente él era mucho más atractivo y sus facciones más maduras.

Sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa ladina, acomodó los mechones en su coleta y con paso parsimonioso comenzó a adentrarse en la sala; se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ésta lo correspondió con una sonrisa. Enseguida saludó a Naruto y su hermano con una inclinación, después tomó asiento el sillón que quedaba libre.

— ¿Sabes, Itachi? — articuló el rubio con serenidad —. Estoy cansándome de decirte que dejes de aparecerte así en mi casa.

— Lo único que te preocupa es que me aparezca cuando estén teniendo sexo, Naruto. — respondió con simpleza el mayor de los Uchiha, pero la sonrisa sardónica decía otra cosa.

El rubio también sonrió pero de manera divertida.

— No eres tan idiota como el teme. — profirió burlón el Namikaze, el menor lo miró de forma matadora e Itachi resopló.

— Ya déjalos, Naruto. — reprendió la pelirosa —. Ahora debemos encontrar la solución a esta situación. — les recordó.

— _Además de idiota, imprudente. — pensó el rubio._

Sakura rodó los ojos e Itachi sonrió guasón, mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— Puedo escucharte dobe… — masculló con molestia el menor de los Uchiha.

— Solo porque yo lo deseo. — aclaró con calma Naruto, provocando así más molestia en su amigo.

Itachi por su parte disfrutaba de eso, conocía cuan orgulloso era su hermano y que Naruto supiera más que él era un golpe enorme a su ego.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — demandó la Haruno, necesitaban encontrar una salida a la estupidez que Sasuke había cometido.

— Coincido con, Sakura. — apoyó Itachi.

— Se supone que solo tienes que seducirla, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? — soltó el Uchiha de lo más tranquilo.

— Reitero, eres un idiota. — afirmó nuevamente Naruto, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación ganándose otra mala mirada de Sasuke, sin embargo, esta vez sus ojos oscuros comenzaban a perder el color oscuro para pasar a un escarlata suave — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que el compromiso con Hinata es por acuerdo? Déjame recordarte que no es tan sencillo, ¿o es que no recuerdas por qué el compromiso es contigo y no con Itachi? — inquirió con seriedad.

— Aquí hay muchas cosas, Sasuke, incluida tu condición vampírica. — declaró su hermano.

— Lo había olvidado por completo… — musitó olvidando ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

Sus ojos parecieron perderse por un instante en un punto ignoto en el aire…

— ¿Cómo desharemos ese compromiso con Hinata? — preguntó pestañeando y enfocándolos.

— Itachi tendrás que ser cauteloso, sus habilidades le ayudarán con eso. — señaló Sakura.

— Sé que las habilidades de Itachi son extraordinarias… — concilió Naruto —. Pero no hay que olvidar que Hiashi está muy por encima y Neji le sigue el paso, debe ser mucho más que cauteloso, tiene que ser más astuto y hábil. Siempre alerta o te descubrirán. — advirtió al pelinegro de coleta.

— Lo sé… — concertó éste —. Hay cosas que difícilmente pueden escaparse a esos ojos…

— Cierto. Sobretodo, cuídate de eso. — recordó la pelirosa.

— No será necesario. — replicó amorosamente el rubio hacia su esposa —. El posee el mismo don para rebatirlo.

— Naruto, deja de intentar darme clases. — articuló el pelinegro de coleta con cierto toque de fastidio.

— No estoy dándotelas. — repuso el aludido clavando sus ojos azules en él —. Te estoy avisando como pueden ser los Hyūga, los que más problemas pueden darnos. Hinata y Hanabi son demasiado distraídas como para sospechar…, pero Hitori es otra cosa… — comentó deteniéndose un momento —…, puede parecer una mujer muy tierna y dulce pero difícilmente deja cabo suelto. — aseveró —. Eres el que menos ha tratado con la familia, es bueno que sepas con quienes te metes.

— Será fácil. — afirmó el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Tu peor enemigo es la confianza que divulgas, te hará dar un paso en falso. — contradijo el rubio.

— Te pareces a mi tío Madara. — bufó el azabache —. Al parecer sus lecciones no solo han dado fruto si no que se expanden.

— ¿Qué pasará con Karin? — se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke.

— La ocultaremos hasta que sepa aceptar y sobrellevar su condición, deberá aprender a cazar y controlar su sed. — contestó Naruto.

— ¿Quiénes serán los encargados…?

— Lo decidiremos a su tiempo. — expresó con calma Sakura.

Al Uchiha menor no le quedó de otra más que asentir, le tocaba ser dócil y paciente, era culpa suya el lío en el que acababan de meterse.

— ¿Cuándo comenzarás tú? — se dirigió a su hermano.

— Dentro de una semana amenizas una fiesta ¿cierto, Naruto? — apuntó mirando a Naruto, éste asintió corroborando — Por ahí podría comenzar.

— Creo que sería lo más oportuno. — coincidió el rubio.

— Las familias y empresas más importantes estarán ahí, es una buena ocasión para que Itachi comience a acercarse a ella. — apoyó la pelirosa.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — secundó Itachi.

Sakura se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

— Debo suministrarle otra dosis de sedantes a la chica antes de que pase el efecto. Ha sido un gusto verte, Itachi. — se despidió y abandonó la habitación.

Éste le sonrió y la observaron abandonar el recinto, Sasuke también se levantó y se fue de ahí sin emitir una sola palabra.

Cuando Sakura entró nuevamente a la habitación de huéspedes, contempló a la pelirroja que se encontraba tendida en medio de la cama cubierta por las sábanas escarlatas de seda que hacían juego con su cabello, la pobre chica estaba bañada en sudor aunque su condición tranquila emitiera una diferente perspectiva de la situación. No obstante, a los ojos de los de su raza o por lo menos, los suyos, podía percibir las pequeñas sacudidas que su cuerpo emitía. Tan diminutas que nadie podría verlas, únicamente ellos… También era símbolo de qué el efecto de los sedantes estaba pasando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirosa se acercó al buró que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la habitación, tomó un frasco con un líquido cristalino y una jeringa, la cual llenó con el líquido que contenía el recipiente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, cogió el brazo de la chica e iba a encajarle la aguja cuando… Se detuvo y sonrió.

— Sal de ahí, Sasuke. — nombró con calma.

Éste resopló y finalmente la figura del azabache se hizo presente.

— Nunca he entendido como es que ustedes pueden percibirme y yo no puedo ni siquiera intentarlo. — expresó él con un tono un tanto molesto.

La pelirosada rió con suavidad mientras encajaba la aguja en la vena de la pelirroja inyectando todo el líquido.

— Se llama experiencia, Sasuke. — manifestó ella retirándole la aguja a Karin, aunque percibió el movimiento inquieto de él — ¿Aun no puedes dominar las emociones? — volteó hacia él, sabía que la pregunta era inútil pero la hacía de igual forma.

Más no se esperó encontrarse con la expresión de tormento del Uchiha, por primera vez en el día veía algo diferente a su apatía y frialdad.

— No… — contestó en un murmullo inseguro.

Solamente con ella podía mostrarse así, vulnerable, frágil, dudoso de sí mismo y de las pocas habilidades que se le habían otorgado. Sakura era la única mujer capaz de verlo como se sentía verdaderamente, y… Nat…, otra extraordinaria mujer con la que ni siquiera debía mostrarse porque ella ya lo sabía. Su intuición y sentido de la percepción eran sublimes, sin contar que podía manejar mejor sus emociones que él mismo.

En un estúpido impulso se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Karin con la única finalidad de acariciar su rostro, pero no pudo siquiera posar las yemas de sus dedos cuando ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse acercado tanto…

Experimentó el dolor, la agonía de cómo cada órgano, cada tejido, cada célula dentro del cuerpo de ella moría…, lenta y parsimoniosamente, percibía como su corazón latía acelerado presionado por el dolor y el pánico; él lo padeció como si fuese su propio corazón el que se encogía y se mareó, su cuerpo tambaleó y retiró la mano bruscamente.

Ese era su don, no controlar las emociones, hacerlas propias al punto que eran insoportables…, pero él no lo veía así, más bien era su maldición por haber sido tan insensible, indiferente, tan frío… Llegó a la conclusión de que era el karma, una ironía de la vida; o de su eternidad.

Los ojos jade de la esposa de su amigo lo estudiaban con anticipación, entonces se animó a hablar.

— Tienes que aprender a dominar las emociones de tu entorno, Sasuke o ella te dominarán a ti. — le dijo —. Y todo lo que hacemos, todo esto, se irá al caño.

La pelirosa se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el baño con la única finalidad de deshacerse de los utensilios que acababa de usar, no tardó menos de un minuto en volver y acomodarse en uno de los amplios sillones que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo del cuarto.

— Ven a sentarte, ella no se irá. — sugirió Sakura.

El azabache no se hizo del rogar, se encontraba atontado. _Obedecer_ no era lo suyo pero estaba seguro de que si seguía de pie, seguramente caería de rodillas al piso y sería mucho más vergonzoso. Así que ocupó un sillón opuesto al de Sakura.

— Entre más prudente sea tu distancia, menos te golpearán sus sensaciones. — profirió lógicamente.

— ¿Será muy complicado? — indagó él un poco aturdido.

— Sí, mucho. — contestó —. Sabes como son nuestras leyes, has quebrantado una de las más importantes. Así que, fácil no será. — dijo, aunque eso le sonaba a reproche —. Y con el escaso dominio de tus habilidades será como caminar en campo minado, eso lo dificulta todavía más. — señaló —. Tu hermano tiene experiencia y destreza, pero su punto más débil es no conocer a los Hyūga, puede que parezca algo insignificante pero es una desventaja. Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa…

— Si los conoce. — rebatió él con el ceño fruncido.

— Conocer de nombre y tratarlos en persona no es lo mismo, Sasuke. Y tú lo sabes. — repuso ella —. Un saludo por cortesía no es lo mismo que un trato diario, no significa que los conozca de verdad.

— Naruto los conoce mucho mejor…, estuvo a punto de comprometerse con Hinata ¿no? — inquirió directamente, el tema era un poco incómodo pero se atrevió a preguntar.

— Más bien ellos querían que se llevara a cabo ese compromiso. — respondió Sakura sin el menor atisbo de irritación —. Pero Naruto tiene la fortuna de tener a Kushina y Minato como padres, lo dejaron escoger su camino. Aunque ellos sigan manteniendo trato con la familia, aunque no significa que no se sientan ofendidos por desplante que se les hizo… — pausó —. Tú ya conoces como son las cosas…

Y claro que lo sabía, por boca del propio Naruto supo que los Hyūga continuaban manteniendo relaciones interpersonales con los Namikaze por su apellido y prestigio, sin contar que esperaban que en algún momento Naruto se fijara en Hinata y la alianza entre familias se concretara.

— Lo sé. — respondió.

— Por lo menos prestas atención a algo más que no sea para tu beneficio. — reprendió la pelirosa.

— Ni me lo recuerdes… — masculló — ¿Qué sucederá con ella? — señaló mirando a la pelirroja.

La Haruno suspiró.

— Esperar. — dijo —. Luego de que la transformación se complete podremos tomar decisiones, los D'Angelo me parecen una buena opción…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— El suficiente para que se adapte a su nueva vida y aprenda a dominar medianamente sus habilidades. — emitió la voz de tranquila de Naruto —. Supuse que estarías aquí cuando no regresaste. — dedujo caminando hacia ellos posándose al lado de su esposa.

— _A ti nada se te escapa. — pensó el Uchiha con desgana. _

— _Creo que se te olvida que puedo escucharte, teme. — la voz del rubio resonó en su cabeza. _

— _Y te metes hasta en mis pensamientos, ¡vete Naruto! — ordenó molesto el Uchiha. _

— _Te molesta porque yo puedo hacerlo y tú no, necesitas tomarte en serio tu entrenamiento o todos sabrán las perversiones que hay en tu mente. — manifestó divertido el rubio._

— _Ustedes dos se comportan como niños. — intervino Sakura. _

— _¡Tú también! — exclamó Sasuke al borde del ataque de rabia. _

— _No es como que pueda evitarlo. — le contestó ésta —. Ya déjense de juegos, debemos tomarnos un descanso. _

— _Está bien. — profirieron al unísono. _

— Ya sabes cual es tu habitación. — le recordó Naruto —. Nosotros nos vamos. — declaró tomando a su esposa de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

— Le voy a suministrar otra dosis en la mañana. — Sasuke asintió comprendiendo —. Te recomiendo que no te quedes, solo empeorará tu condición.

Finalizado el diálogo el matrimonio se dispuso a retirarse, a él no le quedaba otro remedio más que hacer lo mismo, quedarse ahí adentro no le serviría. Le echó un último vistazo a la pelirroja que se mantenía quieta y pasiva, enseguida él también salió de ahí para dirigirse a la habitación que sus amigos tenían destinada para él en esa casa.

No podía acompañarla aunque de verdad lo deseara…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tercer día, tumbada en medio de la cama se encontraba Karin quien empezaba a removerse inquieta, sus párpados parecían vibrar lo que significaba que estaba apunto de abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente unas orbes de tono escarlata finalmente vieron la luz, su tinte era como el de una cereza. Parpadeó un par de veces ambientándose, paseó la mirada por todo el lugar percatándose de que esa no era su casa y no estaba en su habitación.

Intentó levantarse pero falló en su propósito, escasamente logró moverse unos centímetros.

— Tu cuerpo aun no te responderá, es mejor que no te muevas o el dolor se volverá más agudo. — expresó repentinamente una suave voz femenina.

Entonces supo que no estaba sola, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al ver la figura de una mujer con el cabello extrañamente rosado, su rostro delicado marcado por un sutil maquillaje, su figura frágil y delineada cubierta por vestido largo de punto en color negro con un escote de pico cruzado, tirantes tubulares y un escote de pico en la parte de atrás. Su belleza era exótica y perfecta.

Raramente escuchó el ruido de sus tacones pisando cada losa del piso, un sonido tan claro como ensordecedor que le lastimaba los oídos. Contempló a la mujer de cabellos rosas acercarse a ella.

¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan adolorida?

— Sé que tienes muchas preguntas… — comenzó a hablar la Haruno atentamente —. Aun tienes fiebre… — murmuró tocándole la frente. De haber estado al cien por ciento, Karin hubiese dado un respingo ante el tacto frío, pero sentía su cuerpo tan pesado que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos —. Alguien vendrá a verte, volveré enseguida. — profirió dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta y saliendo de la estancia dejando a la pelirroja con un mar de dudas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Sasuke la espera había sido una completa agonía, por primera vez desde hace más de cuatro décadas experimentó el nerviosismo. Sentado en una de las sillas dispuestas en la mesa de la cocina, se preguntaba el porqué de ese sentimiento, aun no lo comprendía en su totalidad o a lo mejor no deseaba llegar a su raíz.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y acomodó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, en esa posición de sumo aburrimiento lo encontró Sakura.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! — anunció pasando de largo el saludo, mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera de donde extrajo un sachet con sangre; tomó una copa de cristal de uno de los estantes de arriba del mueble y lo llenó hasta el tope.

— Recuerdo que primero se saluda, Sakura. — articuló con sarcasmo el azabache sin siquiera observarla, solamente escuchaba sus movimientos.

Inesperadamente una bandeja con una copa llena de sangre le fue colocada justo enfrente, elevó la mirada topándose con los ojos jade de su amiga.

— Llévasela.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — replicó con apatía el Uchiha.

— Porque nosotros te salvaremos de este lío y tu deber es informarle de su condición. — rebatió la pelirosa —. Además tienes que hacer que beba esto, arde en fiebre y no puede moverse, esto le ayudará.

Y nuevamente le tocaba quedarse callado, ser dócil y obediente. Debía recordarse que todo esto era por su culpa, que si se enteraban sería un pandemónium; el infierno sin conocer al diablo. Eso sin contar a toda la gente que pasaría llevándose por su enraizada rebeldía.

Aparte era su deber, él excedió el límite tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Era culpa suya solamente suya, de nadie más. Sin decir nada tomó la bandeja y salió de la cocina, la conversación sería complicada.

Solo esperaba ella no tuviera una mala reacción…

Continuará…


	4. Realidad

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios. Sin más me despido, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

— **Comunicación telepática **—

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

Roces incestuosos.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Gore.

**Clasificación: **M | Para mayores de 18 años.

**Parejas: **No especificadas, pero conforme avance lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Realidad.**

Las palabras son como monedas, que una vale por muchas como muchas valen por una.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Demonios!

Algo para lo que nunca fue bueno en su existencia, era para dar explicaciones; nunca tuvo que darlas y tampoco se las pidieron. No es que fuera un machista, pero se sentía ridículo llevando una bandeja de comida a una mujer.

Mientras tanto, Karin se encontraba en la habitación intentado vanamente moverse; sin obtener ningún resultado. Sólo acrecentaba su angustia y desesperación, cada movimiento vano acrecentaba esas emociones como si se tratara de un caudal.

Sin embargo, su mente la bombardeaba a cada instante con preguntas, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo fue que llegó? ¿Qué había pasado?

Su mente cesó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, mostró la figura de aquel hombre que la acechaba en la oscuridad. Ese hombre hermosamente perfecto, ahora podía verlo con toda claridad no detrás de las sombras.

Le llamó la atención el hecho de que él se encontrara ahí, pero más la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, centró su atención en la copa que contenía un extraño y espeso líquido rojo. Un olor metálico se fugó por sus fosas nasales provocándole una rara náusea.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó la voz masculina con un acento inglés ligero y una total indiferencia.

Se sintió cohibida, sus mejillas tomaron un débil tono rosado y lo miró.

— B-Bien… — musitó en un hilo de voz la pelirroja, tan débil que dudaba que hubiese sido escuchada.

Un escalofrío le corrió su frágil cuerpo en cuanto sintió sus manos frías sobre su frente sudorosa y caliente.

— Sakura tiene razón, aun tienes fiebre. — murmuró el azabache.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? — comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas desesperadas, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y Sasuke terminó siendo afectado por sus emociones de nuevo.

Pudo sentir su propio corazón comprimirse a un grado doloroso, realmente las emociones de esa chica eran fuertes y su don solo empeoraba las cosas…

— Primero que nada, tranquilízate. — ordenó con voz dura asustando a la pelirroja, él se tragó un suspiro ante su reacción. Es por esa razón que se aislaba, el tacto no iba con él… —. Mi nombre es, Sasuke Uchiha. — articuló —. La razón por la que estás aquí y no en tu casa, es porque yo te traje. No puedes moverte porque tus músculos aun están entumecidos por la poca movilidad y los sedantes. — dijo —. Sin contar lo lastimados que están debido a la transformación.

Karin abrió los ojos sin entender.

— ¿Transformación? ¿Qué transformación? ¿De qué me hablas?

— Ahora eres un vampiro. — soltó sin contemplaciones el moreno.

La pelirroja abrió la boca mostrando una O perfecta, pero enseguida frunció el ceño.

— Perdona pero… ¿es qué acaso estás loco o estoy en un manicomio? — articuló con humor —. Los vampiros no existen, es ciencia ficción.

— Humanos incrédulos… — masculló el Uchiha menor con cierta molestia —. Escucha, no voy a explicártelo. Alguien lo hará luego. — aseguró —. Mi único deber es informarte lo que eres ahora, cuál es tu situación porque fui yo quien lo provocó. — aclaró con dureza sin ocultar su irritación.

La pelirroja se sintió intimidada y temerosa, la antipatía de Sasuke lograba ese efecto aunado a su mal humor. Desgraciadamente, el Uchiha tenía la mala costumbre de olvidar que las emociones y sensaciones de los demás le golpeaban; se le olvidaba que tenía que mermarse más no lo hacía.

Los ojos carmesí lo examinaban con miedo y a la vez con una innegable curiosidad, como si en él buscara todas las respuestas, y era más que obvio que las tenía todas.

— T-Tú… — se cortó, no sabía si preguntarlo o no, de hecho ni siquiera creía en esas historias.

Le parecían leyendas urbanas sacadas de quien sabe dónde, si no creía en fantasmas mucho menos en eso, ¡¿a quién se le ocurría?!

— Sí, lo soy. — contestó —. Pero por lo visto no crees…

La pelirroja desvió la mirada avergonzada por su incredulidad.

— Bien… — masculló el azabache.

Soltó innecesariamente un suspiro y lo pensó, tendría que usar esa técnica. Sus dones eran escasos y ni siquiera estaban perfeccionados, más bien era posible que ni siquiera llegara a terminarla pero tenía que arriesgarse. Aparte demostraría que aprendió algo de su mentor…

— Mírame… — le dijo, su voz le sonó tan atrayente que no presentó ningún reparo en mirarlo a los ojos.

Unos orbes que sorpresivamente se tornaron rojos, adornados con tres comillas a su alrededor. Estas comenzaron a girar como aspas en un movimiento similar a las agujas del reloj pero más rápido…

Repentina e inesperadamente sintió una especie de ráfaga llena de energía cálida, miró a su alrededor… Sorprendentemente se encontraban en una pradera, pasto verde y suave lleno de diferentes tipos de flores silvestres; de frente una hermosa laguna, su agua cristalina y quieta se asimilaba a un espejo reflejando el azul del cielo y las nubes esponjosas y blancas.

A lo lejos, se visualizaban unas montañas salpicadas de blanco, unos caballos salvajes pastaban por el lugar. El panorama era hermoso, como sacado de una imagen de computadora.

Una suave y fresca ventisca acarició su rostro, movió su ahora larga y sedosa cabellera rojiza; fue entonces que se percató de que ya no llevaba aquel pijama de seda en un tenue color coral. Ahora llevaba puesto un vestido chino en color rosa perla con unas rosas bordadas, estas comenzaban desde debajo de su pecho y parte de su abdomen. El vestido no era muy largo de hecho, le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

Pasó su pequeña mano por el vestido maravillándose de lo versátil de la tela, indiscutiblemente era seda y de la más fina. Igualmente se dio cuenta del movimiento, no sentía su cuerpo pesado u adolorido.

— Parece que ahora si puedes moverte.

Su voz la despertó y lo miró, se percató de que él también vestía diferente. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul marino con un par de botones sueltos mostrando su pétreo pecho y con las mangas cuidadosamente dobladas hasta los codos.

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose así misma de su utopía.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En tu mente. — respondió con simpleza el azabache.

Éste se desplazó hacia los caballos que comían hierba, Karin decidió seguirlo al ver su indiferencia y sabiendo de antemano que no podía quedarse ahí esperando.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Mira, todos en nuestra raza tenemos habilidades… Son dones. — dijo elevando la mirada clavándola en ella sonrojándola —. Unos nacen con ellos, a otros le son otorgados al ser transformados… Tener dominio sobre la mente de los demás es uno de los pocos dones vistos entre los nuestros, yo lo poseo y es por eso que tienes esta ilusión tan real. — concluyó mientras sobaba el lomo de un hermoso caballo blanco.

Karin se quedó callada, hipnotizada por los movimientos que el Uchiha ejercía sobre el lomo del corcel.

— ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? — tartamudeó insegura ante su misma pregunta.

Sasuke elevó nuevamente su mirada, contempló momentáneamente sus ojos cereza, se habían cristalizado y oscilaban… Por un instante se sintió culpable por haberla condenado a una vida eterna y llena de sin sabores.

— Si algo te consuela, puedo asegurarte que no tenía la menor intención de transformarte. — dijo —. Solamente me sentía atraído por el olor de tu sangre.

Esa respuesta fue más que un golpe para la pelirroja que se tragó un sollozo, sin contar la punzada en su corazón que dolía sin quererlo.

— Mi sangre… — murmuró tan bajo que para un humano promedio no hubiese sido posible escucharlo.

— Tu sangre tiene una composición única, lo que genera un olor muy peculiar… — respondió el Uchiha con toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir —. Su sabor también es muy singular… Cualquier vampiro hubiese caído ante la tentación.

El rostro de Karin no pudo ocular la desilusión, "_cualquier vampiro hubiese caído en la tentación"_. Esa frase comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza generándole una sensación de desazón, tan fuerte que podría marearla.

No obstante, más que desazón sentía un dolor inexplicable que hacía que el aire se le atorara en la garganta. Él se había fijado en ella por la particularidad de su sangre, nada más…

Se sintió miserable…

Sasuke por su parte parpadeó un par de veces enfocando apenas el pasto, las sensaciones de ella lo estaban abrumando de nuevo y perdió el control.

Todo desapareció. De pronto se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación, Karin experimentó nuevamente la fatiga y la congoja.

— _¡Carajo! ¿Cómo demonios puede Naruto hacer esto por horas…? 15 minutos… ¡15 minutos! Siento como si hubiese tomado un barril de sake y ahora estuviera con una cruda espantosa… _— pensó un muy mareado Sasuke —. _Ese maldito dobe tiene razón, debo volver a mis entrenamientos. _— se dijo con fastidio, su amigo nuevamente tenía razón y eso era lo que más le disgustaba.

Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar su mareo, sabía de antemano que era inútil pero intentar no estaba de más. Más no demostró su malestar, aunque ésta lo observó curiosa.

— ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? — indagó insegura la pelirroja con la vista baja, a Sasuke le dio un poco de pena y lástima la chica.

Pero no se permitió sentir más de lo que debía por ella.

— Por el momento puedo decirte que eres mi responsabilidad, puedes estar tranquila. — excelente, un ingrediente más para sentirse miserable… Que él se sintiera responsable.

Aunque de una u otra forma sentía que por lo menos, alguna importancia tenía y por algo se tomaba esa molestia. Elevó la mirada y se percató que tomaba rumbo al buró donde se encontraba la bandeja con la copa, éste tomó el objeto y se la llevó hasta colocarla sobre sus piernas.

— Bébelo, te ayudará. — manifestó el azabache ante la mirada interrogante de Karin.

La pelirroja miró el contenido con desconfianza, pese a que el olor metálico inundaba sus pulmones y le llamaba como si se tratara de una necesidad, aunque al mismo tiempo le generaba asco.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó ella.

— No vas a beberlo.

La mirada recelosa de la pelirroja, le dijo que si no se lo decía no lo bebería. Se tragó un gruñido de frustración y fastidio.

— Es sangre.

— No voy a beber eso. — manifestó en un vano intento de cruzarse los brazos, era claro que no podría moverse si no bebía eso.

Y a Sasuke le agotaba la paciencia.

— Si no la bebes no podrás moverte. — le dijo —. Pasará todo lo contrario, el dolor se hará crónico y mientras no te muevas no podrás despejarlo; ¿quieres que tu dolor se duplique? — ésta negó levemente asustada —. Entonces bébela. — demandó seriamente, evitando tajantemente sonar intimidante.

A Karin no le quedó más opción que hacerle caso, sobretodo porque en realidad el dolor aumentaba y no poder moverse solamente la desesperaba. Así que con movimientos lentos y un poco temblorosos tomó la copa entre sus manos, la acercó levemente a su boca y el fuerte olor metálico de la sangre la asqueó.

Contuvo una arcada.

— Si el olor te da náuseas solo contén la respiración. — sugirió, la pobre chica en medo de su aturdimiento decidió tomarle la palabra.

Respiró profundamente y acercó la copa a sus labios, enseguida comenzó a beberla lentamente… Pudo sentir el líquido espeso y un sabor extrañamente a hierro o metal, no sabría diferenciarlos. No supo cómo o porqué, pero lo que en un momento creyó que sería repulsivo terminó gustándole… Ni siquiera se percató de contener la respiración.

Terminó el contenido de la copa, deseando tener más líquido en ella. Le entregó la copa al azabache que la miraba atento, él observaba el cambio en su semblante. Pasó del rojo por la fiebre y un blanco más natural, era claro que la pelirroja aun estaba sedienta.

Se percató de que eso solo significaba una cosa… La cual tenían que realizar lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto seguirían saciando su sed con sachets de sangre.

— Le diré a Sakura que te traiga otra copa. — manifestó él, tomando nuevamente la bandeja dirigiéndose hacia la puerta —. Sigue descansando, te ayudará a reponerte más rápido. — sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En su camino se tambaleó un par de veces, llegó a la cocina y no pudo más, casi se desploma. De no haber sido por Sakura estaría tirado en el suelo rodeado de pedazos de cristal, aunque claro también evitó que la copa se cayera e irremediablemente se quebrara.

— Si no dominas tus dones, no los uses. — regañó sosteniendo la bandeja con cuidado, no es que fuese una mujer que se apocara en cosas nimias como unas simples copas de cristal. Pero esas eran muy especiales, fueron un regalo de bodas de los padres de su esposo y las cuidaba como oro en paño —. Deberías de tomar la palabra de Naruto, no ser tan orgulloso y volver a los entrenamientos.

— No tengo ánimos de discutir, Sakura. — masculló con desgana el azabache, mientras era conducido por la pelirosa a una de las sillas de madera de la mesa de la cocina.

Ésta no dijo nada, sólo porque realmente intentar razonar con un ser tan soberbio como Sasuke era una pérdida de tiempo. Por otro lado, éste se mantenía con la mirada fija en la mesa esperando que su mareo pasara.

Inmediatamente una copa llena de sangre le fue puesta justo enfrente.

— Bébelo, te quitará el mareo. — éste asintió y no lo dudo ni un segundo — ¿Cómo lo tomó?

— Bien, supongo…

— ¿Cómo que supones?

— Sakura… — advirtió el moreno.

— Está bien, no pregunto más.

— Necesito pedirte un favor. — dijo un poco retraído, ésta lo miró atentamente esperando a lo que tuviera que decir —. Ella… No tiene nada que ponerse… ¿podrías ayudarla con eso?

— Ahm… Realmente dudo mucho que algo mío le quede… — contestó —. Su figura es voluminosa, mi ropa le quedaría pequeña. Pero no te preocupes, ya veré. — le dijo finalmente con una dulce sonrisa.

Y no mentía, el camisón que llevaba era de su madre. Lo dejó por casualidad un día que llegó de visita y lo dejó olvidado, afortunadamente puesto que no tenía nada para esa chica.

— ¿Dónde está el dobe? — inquirió el Uchiha.

— En el departamento de la chica, limpiando y cerciorándose de que todo quede como si nada hubiese pasado. — respondió la pelirosa mientras levantaba la copa vacía de la mesa y la llevaba hacia el lavaplatos.

— ¿Quién lo acompaña?

— Suigetsu, al parecer Ino tenía que cerciorarse de algunos detalles para la boda. — explicó la pelirosa, el azabache asintió —. Ve a descansar, así tu mareo se irá. En la noche iremos con los D'Angelo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente se levantó de la silla y se fue de ahí a hacer lo que su amiga le decía. Sólo le restaba esperar hasta la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque para Karin todo sería un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Después de que se tomó la sangre se sintió mucho mejor, el dolor de su cuerpo y la fiebre estaban cediendo.

Ahora se encontraba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación, daba una hermosa vista hacia el grandioso jardín multicolor, a simple vista se daba cuenta de la variedad y especies de plantas y flores exóticas. Tal y como su dueña.

Inusitadamente le pareció escuchar pasos, el sonido de las pisadas era muy cerca y hasta parecía que los tenía frente a ella, pero no era así. Era tan… Extraño…

― Me alegra que te sientas mejor. — escuchó la femenina y amable voz de la pelirosa que acababa de abrir la puerta, se giró y la miró contemplando las prendas que llevaba en las manos —. Te traje esto para que te quites ese incómodo camisón y te sientas más cómoda. — depositó la ropa en la cama —. También te compré varias tallas de ropa interior, espero haber acertado en alguna. — dijo colocando al lado una bolsa negra con el logo de Victoria Secrets.

— Gra-Gracias… — murmuró avergonzada la pelirroja.

— ¡Oh, pero que descortesía la mía! — vociferó alarmada la pelirosa —. Mi nombre es, Sakura Namikaze. — se presentó amablemente —. Puedes llamarme Sakura.

— M-Mucho gusto… Sakura. — le sonrió tímidamente la pelirroja —. Me llamo, Karin.

— El gusto es mío. — expresó sinceramente la pelirosada —. El baño es esa puerta que está ahí. — señalando la puerta hacia la izquierda —. Puedes ducharte y vestirte, más tarde vendré por ti.

— ¿Venir por mí?

— Sí, ¿acaso no te lo dijo Sasuke? ― articuló la ojijade extrañada, la negación que le dio la pelirroja fue suficiente para entender. Sakura frunció el ceño molesta —. Esta tarde te llevaremos con unas personas que pueden ayudarte con tu noviciado. — la pelirroja por alguna razón se sintió mal, es como si se deshicieran de una carga para ellos. Agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el piso, a la pelirosa le removió el corazón… Esa mínima actitud le recordó a ella, cuando era humana… —. Escucha Karin, si Sasuke no te lo dijo sus razones tendrá. — musitó acercándose a ella y acariciándole tenuemente la mejilla provocándole un sonrojo —. Pero puedo asegurarte que es por tu bien.

La de cabellos rojizos asintió comprensiva y le regaló una media sonrisa.

— Ahora te dejo para que puedas asearte, más tarde vendré por ti.

Enseguida la pelirosa salió de la habitación dejándola sola nuevamente. Ella se quedó ida mirando el lugar por donde la linda mujer acababa de salir, no podía negarlo, era una mujer que la hacía sentir insegura y sosa. Muy hermosa. Pero lo que atraía era su amabilidad y calidez, la hacía sentirse cómoda.

Llevada por la curiosidad se acercó a las prendas que la Namikaze dejó sobre el colchón, se trataba de un vestido sencillo en color marrón con estampado de florecillas, en color rosa y blanco con tirantes finos ajustables, y el bajo terminado por un volante ancho ajustado en el pecho y la entre copa. Guiada por sus manos y también curiosidad, abrió la bolsa que contenía la ropa interior.

Su boca se abrió al percatarse de la docena de prendas que contenía, diferentes juegos, tallas y colores. Sin quererlo un sonrojo se posesionó de sus mejillas, cerró la bolsa avergonzada y finalmente decidió ir a ducharse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 7:00 pm, el ocaso sobrevino sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. Sasuke se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de estar de sus amigos, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sakura acababa de ir por Karin y para el colmo de todos sus males, Naruto no iría con ellos por un asunto que surgió en la empresa; según él de suma urgencia.

Pero no algo le decía que lo hacía apropósito para molestarlo, aunque cuando llamó a Suigetsu le confirmó que acababa de irse y que Ino acababa de llegar para poder terminar el trabajo rápido.

Exhaló cansado, realmente se sentía fastidiado con la situación. Aunque la preocupación le ganaba al fastidio, sinceramente esta vez se había metido en un lío grande y quien sabía si saldría bien librado…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos en cuanto percibió un tenue aroma a laurel, era ella… Reconocería ese olor a donde fuera aunque sonara extremista. Giró su cabeza unos grados y las notó en el marco de la entrada a la sala, era evidente el gusto de Sakura por lo sencillo.

— Es hora de irnos. — fue lo único que dijo él antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa, sin percatarse como un par de ojos lo miraban con tristeza.

Karin fue guiada por la pelirosa hasta un auto deportivo azul marino, que se encontraba estacionado afuera y justo enfrente de la casa. Le sorprendió la caballerosidad de Sasuke al abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Sakura, pero más cuando lo hizo con ella en una de las puertas traseras. En cuanto estuvieron acomodadas Sasuke puso a andar el motor y pronto estaban saliendo con rumbo desconocido, por lo menos para ella lo era…

El viaje fue corto, a lo sumo 25 min. La pelirroja admiró la enorme edificación que se alzaba frente a ella, dudaba mucho que fuese una casa por su excéntrico diseño… Eso contando la grandeza de la misma. El color marfil alucinaba, su estilo muy particular no sabía si era francés o italiano, tenía un poco de ambos. Su techo de marsada pizarra oscura, transmitía uno de los mensajes más refinados típico del estilo francés; pero sus columnas a modo de pilastras y barandas de balcones tipo balaustras, era algo bastante común en la arquitectura italiana.

Obviamente su infraestructura era algo muy singular que llamaba la atención, a Karin se le hizo curioso más no le tomó importancia. Sasuke pronto estacionó el auto, al descender fue guiada nuevamente por la pelirosa que lucía sonriente y al estar frente a la puerta, ni siquiera hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre. El azabache únicamente abrió y entró como Pedro por su casa, ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a los mismos dueños encaminándose a lo que ella supuso era la sala de la amplia mansión; una de las tantas que seguramente tenían…

En su corto y rápido recorrido, Karin atisbó la complejidad y variedad de la estancia. Su decoración tenía diferencias por doquier, lo que ponía en evidencia su hipótesis inicial; los dueños debían ser de diferentes culturas. El estilo francés y el italiano reinaba a donde quiera que mirara.

— Hasta que llegan, comenzaba a creer que era una mentira de Naruto. — profirió una voz masculina y animada.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su vista hacia el frente, se encontró con un par de personas que no conocía. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos de un físico similar al de Sakura y Sasuke.

Él hombre medía aproximadamente 1.85m de estatura, complexión normal y un tanto atlética. Tenía el cabello corto en tono oscuro y ligeramente ondulado, su piel al contrario de la de los demás era morena bronceada y poseía unos ojos verde claro. Vestía de forma casual, unos jeans oscuros de corte recto y una camisa tipo polo en color blanco.

Por otro lado, la mujer tenía el cabello rubio y le calculaba 1.65 de estatura, figura esbelta y un tanto voluptuosa en la parte superior. Su rostro igual de delicado como el de Sakura, portadora de unos enigmáticos ojos café. La rubia lucía más atrevida, puesto que llevaba una minifalda negra que dejaba entre ver sus estilizadas y un corpiño verde aqua, con un efecto ligeramente drapeado y un escote palabra de honor.

La pareja se le hacía bastante singular, ambos le sonreían de oreja a oreja; tanto que comenzaba a darle miedo…

— Déjalos, Dan. — escuchó hablar a la rubia, o más bien regañar a su pareja; aun cuando su voz era suave y firme —. No le hagan caso, ya lo conocen.

— Sí… — masculló Sasuke, recibiendo una mirada indignada del ojiverde.

— Me presento. — interrumpió la rubia antes de que su pareja comenzara a tomarla contra el Uchiha —. Mi nombre es, Rose D'Angelo y éste… — señaló al hombre que intentaba matar a Sasuke con la mirada —… es mi esposo, Daniel D'Angelo. — sonrió la rubia —. Tú debes ser Karin, nuestra nueva inquilina.

Ésta sonrió nerviosamente y contestó.

— No… El gusto es mío. — articuló lo más educadamente posible.

— Creo que tendrán que ser dos inquilinos. — manifestó una voz masculina y aterciopelada llamándoles la atención.

Enseguida, tres figuras se hicieron presentes.

¿Quiénes serían?

_Continuará. _


	5. Encajando

**Bueno, antes que nada lamento la tardanza pero mis deberes en la universidad me traen loca; algo atrasada pero es mejor que nunca. Como bien dice un refrán muy popular en mi país, "es mejor tarde que nunca". A ver qué les parece, por ahí algunas personas se toparán con una pequeña sorpresita… para los que me mandaron sus fichas, a ver qué les parece. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense. **

**Cualquier falta de ortografía se arregla más tarde. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamiento — _

— _Comunicación telepática — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC al por mayor.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

Roces incestuosos.

**Clasificación: **M | Para mayores de 18 años.

**Género: **Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Romance | Gore.

**Parejas: **Conforme avancen lo sabrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Encajando. **

"Lo esperado no sucede, lo inesperado es lo que acontece."

* * *

><p>Entre esas tres figuras resaltaba la de un hombre alto y fornido, de cuerpo atlético marcado y de estatura mucho más alta que la de Daniel con una extraña y singular cabellera grisácea. A su lado se encontraba una elegante y hermosa mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera azabache, con los ojos de la tonalidad del acero fundido; de un gris tan brillante y angelical que atraía.<p>

Su cuerpo esbelto y su belleza seductora sin igual, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cálida aura; tan maternal y envolvente como la sonrisa que les otorgaba. Amable y dulce.

— ¡Kakashi! ¿Por fin nos prestarás a tu esposa para hacer ese trío? — exclamó inoportunamente la voz alegre del ojiverde observando a la azabache con ojos brillosos.

— Buenas noches. — saludó el atractivo peligris con voz viril y profunda, ignorando el comentario del hombre de piel morena mientras éste lo miraba indignado.

Karin por su parte se quedó con la boca abierta, ese hombre poseía una seguridad innata y su belleza no rivalizaba con la de Sasuke. Si él le parecía atractivo, Kakashi le parecía un ángel y la mujer que lo acompañaba no era menos, más bien parecían complementarse.

— Déjalo Dan. — habló Rose —. A lo mejor no quiere prestarnos a su esposa porque es él quien quiere participar. — comentó pícaramente recorriéndolo con una mirada lujuriosa, el Uchiha suspiró fastidiado y Sakura sonrió divertida; la pelirroja se sintió en un universo paralelo pues se encontraba perdida en toda la conversación.

— Creo que eso tampoco será posible. — manifestó sutilmente la melodiosa voz de la hermosa azabache manteniendo su dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces? — inquirió un desilusionado Daniel.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Nicole? — interrumpió con curiosidad la pelirosa mientras buscaba a la susodicha.

— Nicole. — llamó Kakashi, una pequeña figura surgió de detrás de ellos posándose a su lado.

Se trataba de una niña de mediana estatura. Todos sonrieron, incluso Sasuke colocó una media mueca simulando una sonrisa. No obstante, Karin abrió grandemente los ojos maravillada. La niña era el vivo retrato de la pareja, tenía el cabello largo grisáceo como el de Kakashi y las facciones elegantes y delicadas de la azabache; sin contar sus hermosos ojos grises, aunque su tonalidad era niebla. Un poco más oscuros que los de su madre, jugando mucho con el color de su cabello.

Su complexión la de una niña adolescente o entrando a su adolescencia, pero con ese toque único y atrayente que definía su Clan.

— ¡Hola, Nicky! — saludó alegremente Rose, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida de parte de la aludida.

— Hola Rose. — respondió cohibida la niña.

— ¡Hay, no es una monada! — profirió emocionada la rubia — ¡Y tú no quieres darme uno! — acusó mirando al ojiverde y haciendo un puchero.

— Rosie, no hables así, hay niños presentes.

— Creo que ya has hablado demasiado como para censurar. — manifestó el peligris con serenidad.

Daniel lo miró de mala manera, pero enseguida se percató de que la pequeña peligris tenía el ceño fruncido. No lucía muy contenta que digamos…

Por su parte Sasuke se sentía mareado, por emociones y porque su cabeza dolía horrores; presentía que explotaría pero de irritación. Ver como ese par tomaba todo con indiferencia y sin importancia, le generaba extrañamente una molestia que le empezaba a dar dolor de estómago. En ese preciso momento comenzó a cuestionarse si era un error dejar a Karin en manos de esos dos; conociéndolos capaz y terminaban por violarla…

— Hola, pequeña Nicole. — expresó la pelirosa cariñosamente, ésta únicamente le sonrió apenada.

— Estamos siendo muy desconsiderados al no presentarnos. — emitió la esposa de Kakashi observando gentilmente a la pelirroja que se ruborizó inmediatamente —. Soy Natasha Hatake. — se presentó acercándose y depositando un cálido beso en la mejilla de la chica —. Él es mi esposo, Kakashi Hatake. — señaló regresando al lado del peligris, éste únicamente le brindó una sonrisa amable —. Y nuestra hija, Nicole. — finalizó presentando a pequeña peligris, pero ésta extrañamente la miraba con indiferencia.

Karin se sintió extrañamente abrumada y se quedó muda.

— Ella es Karin. — respondió toscamente Sasuke, su voz ruda la sacó de su ensoñación.

— Mucho gusto. — respondió rápidamente la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina y le digo a Rina que les prepare algo de comer?! — exclamó extrañamente Rose, sin embargo, eso más que una sugerencia parecía una encrucijada de la que no podrían salvarse.

Así que a Karin y Nicole no les quedó más remedio que asentir, sonreír y seguirla. Tomó de las manos a la pelirroja y la pequeña Hatake para conducirlas hacia la cocina.

— Vuelvo enseguida. — les sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la sala.

— ¿Pasa algo? — indagó astutamente el Uchiha, Sakura y Dan estaban en el mismo camino.

Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a hacerla, el matrimonio Hatake asintió y Dan hizo una señal invitándolos a sentarse. Kakashi se quitó su gabardina dejando ver su traje negro, mientras que Natasha también se quitó su abrigo oscuro dejando ver finalmente su vestido azul rey ajustado a su esbelta figura.

— Esperaremos a Rose. — concluyó la azabache mientras cruzaba elegantemente su pierna izquierda.

— Sí sabes que podrá escucharnos ¿cierto? — profirió el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ese es el punto. — replicó Kakashi.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — indagó el de piel morena consternado.

— ¿En verdad ibas a casarte con él? — preguntó el peligris a su esposa, ésta solamente rió divertida cautivando a todos en la sala.

— ¡Oye! — profirió indignado el aludido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en la cocina la guapa rubia le indicaba a su ama de llaves; una mujer bastante mayor. Le pidió que les preparara algo a sus invitadas y enseguida se retiró de ahí.

La pequeña Hatake miraba a la pelirroja con algo parecido a la desconfianza, no le agradaba mucho tener que quedarse con ella; no entendía porque sus padres tenían que dejarla en casa de los D'Angelo… Bien podían haberla dejado con sus abuelos si no querían que se quedara sola, pero ¿ellos?

Si era muy cierto que ellos eran sus padrinos y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos de vez en cuando, pero de eso a quedarse una temporada en su casa era un largo trecho que jamás le interesó cruzar. Eso sin contar que no era su plan de vacaciones, su intención era pasarla con sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos no con sus padrinos.

No entendía por qué razón no podía acompañar a sus padres en su susodicho viaje, nunca antes la habían dejado…, esta era la primera vez que lo hacían y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ahí había algo raro y tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Soltó un suspiro aburrida, algo le decía que a lo mejor no se la pasaría tan mal en esas semanas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuestión de minutos Rose ya se encontraba en la sala, se dio cuenta que estaban esperándola.

— Las chicas están en la cocina con Rina. ¿Qué sucede?

— Cariño, ven siéntate. — indicó Daniel amorosamente, ella obedientemente acató su petición y se sentó a su lado.

— Espera un momento. — habló Natasha —. Kakashi… — llamó sutilmente, éste entendió inmediatamente lo que su tono significaba, cerró los ojos concentrándose y una especie de onda invisible se expandió por toda la casa. Un par de minutos más tarde los abrió y los enfocó en las personas de la sala.

— Listo.

— ¿Por qué las bloqueaste? — inquirió Sakura.

— El hecho de que decidiéramos que Nicole se quedara con ustedes es un poco delicado. — dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó la rubia de ojos café.

— Estaremos de viaje por unas semanas, y le hemos dicho a Nicole que ustedes son las personas adecuadas para comenzar su entrenamiento. — respondió la azabache.

— Ah, se van a su… ¿octava luna de miel? — comentó risueño Dan, su esposa lo miró con molestia y Kakashi con seriedad.

— ¡Daniel, esto es serio! — lo reprendió su esposa.

— ¿No se supone que ustedes comenzaron su entrenamiento? — preguntó Sasuke antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

— Lo hemos hecho, ha avanzado mucho pero como saben no se puede dejar de entrenar, se pierde la agilidad y la destreza. — recordó Kakashi, aunque para el Uchiha fue un reproche implícito.

— Además siempre la llevan con ustedes a sus viajes, nunca la dejan con nadie. — reclamó un tanto dolido el ojiverde, tanto el Hatake como el Uchiha suspiraron cansados.

— ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta! — profirió Rose dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó Daniel que se sobaba la zona del golpe.

— Da gracias al cielo que tu mujer es suspicaz. — articuló Sasuke en tono burlón, se ganó un mirada asesina de parte del aludido.

— Cállense ustedes dos. — manifestó finalmente Sakura — ¿Pueden decirnos que es lo que está pasando? — le preguntó al matrimonio con tranquilidad y respeto.

— Por el momento, solo podemos decirles que se han presentado algunos problemas en el sur de Inglaterra e Italia. — respondió Kakashi.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

— Ataques. — contestó escuetamente Natasha a la pregunta del esposo de Rose.

— ¿De los nuestros?

— No lo sabemos pero es algo seguro, se nos ha enviado para vigilar e investigar la situación. — manifestó serenamente Kakashi —. Esta vez no es un viaje de placer o negocios, es una misión clase D y puede convertirse en una S si las cosas se complican. Es algo grave y no queremos que Nicole se vea involucrada en algo tan peligroso, su entrenamiento apenas comienza y no podría defenderse aunque se lo propusiera. — finalizó el Hatake.

— Pero hay algo más ¿cierto? — inquirió el Uchiha haciendo gala de su ardid.

— Saben que por reglas generales no podemos decirles más de lo permitido, pero sí, hay ciertos temores y especulaciones de que algo se mueve… — alegó el peligris.

— No se preocupen, entendemos. — habló Rose por todos.

— Por cierto… — emitió Natasha mirando a la pelirosa —… Recuerda comentárselo a Naruto para que tome sus precauciones, por lo menos hasta que volvamos.

— Claro, no te preocupes.

— ¡Oh! Minato y Kushina dijeron que debe ir por Zarela. — profirió recordando la azabache —. Al parecer está un poco impaciente.

La pelirosa rió divertida, ya se imaginaba a la pequeña Zarela ansiosa como todos los años por pasar las vacaciones con su hermano mayor. Aunque había algo que le llamaba la atención…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? — indagó Dan con curiosidad.

— El tiempo que dure la investigación, como pueden ser días, semanas o meses.

Daniel entornó los ojos, Kakashi como siempre con sus respuestas enigmáticas y satíricas; con el único afán de incordiarlo. Y lo conseguía, siempre lo conseguía.

— Cuidaremos de ella hasta entonces. — expresó la rubia emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa, dicho eso Kakashi y Natasha se pusieron de pie.

— Iremos a despedirnos, nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas y ya vamos retrasados. — emitió el peligris —. Estaremos en contacto.

— Espero que cuando vuelvas de ese viaje nos prestes a tu esposa para ese trío. — canturreó lujurioso el ojiverde, Kakashi por su parte lo miró recelosamente.

— Cállate Daniel. — fue lo único que dijo el peligris, enseguida salieron de la estancia.

Todos los vieron salir, sin embargo, aunque no lo pareciera una especie de preocupación y angustia se formó en su interior. No obstante, el hecho de que no les dijeran nada solo aumentaba el sentimiento; no podían ingresar a sus mentes aunque quisieran.

Poseían habilidades extraordinarias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin se encontraba en su nueva habitación, miraba a su alrededor; no podía más que admirarse ante la amplitud del lugar. Esa habitación era prácticamente la mitad de su departamento, recordó la conversación con Sasuke; quien acababa de irse hacía media hora.

.

.

_Se había quedado sola en la cocina, los padres de Nicole llegaron y se la llevaron no sin antes despedirse de ella de forma muy cálida. Rina también se retiró para hacer las habitaciones de los invitados quedándose sola… Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, a los cinco minutos se hizo presente la figura de Sasuke, tan inmutable como siempre. _

_La observó sentada en uno de los bancos del desayunador, le miraba con cierto interés y se encaminó para sentarse frente a ella; tenía que admitirlo…, sus ojos color cereza cautivaban de cierta manera. Lo más sorprendente es que a pesar de ser una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, aun mantenían esa inocencia propia de una niña. Debía explicarle las razones por las que se quedaría con ese par de chiflados, seguía cuestionándose si era una buena idea o simplemente era que Naruto no había bebido suficiente sangre y la falta del líquido no le permitía pensar con claridad. _

_No podía dudar de él, al final solía siempre acertar en sus decisiones por muy locas o erróneas que parecieran. Y si él decía que ellos eran los adecuados para cuidar de Karin mientras él se reponía, entonces lo eran. _

— _Escucha, debí explicarte porque razón te quedarás con Rose y Daniel. _

— _Sakura dijo…, que es por mi bien… — tartamudeó ella nerviosa por su cercanía. _

— _Te dijo la verdad, pero no te dijo que soy yo quien debo ayudarte ¿verdad? — preguntó recibiendo un movimiento negativo por parte de la chica —. Tú eres mi responsabilidad, pero no tengo el nivel requerido para entrenarte. _

— _P-Pero… _

— _Aun entreno y no estoy al nivel de un maestro, así que es mejor que por el momento alguien más lo haga por mí. — articuló de nuevo —. Eso mientras alcanzo el nivel adecuado. _

_Sus explicaciones eran directas y concretas, sin lugar a réplica y algo en su interior le decía que si se atrevía a hacerlo él se encargaría de callarla. _

— _Está bien… — musitó la pelirroja. _

— _Vendré a vigilar tus progresos cada vez que pueda. — finiquitó levantándose y dándole la espalda para salir de la estancia. _

_Karin se quedó ahí, viendo el espacio vacío que él había dejado; su corazón dolió por su actitud tan indiferente para con ella. Como si hubiese buscado esto…, no entendía, y para colmo de males no sabía nada acerca de él. _

_Solo esperaba que conforme el tiempo pudiera descifrarlo… _

.

.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido debido a la abrupta entrada de Rose en la habitación, en sus manos llevaba una pila de toallas.

— Hola, Karin. — saludó alegremente —. Disculpa que entre así pero Rina olvidó colocar las toallas en el baño. — dijo tomando el rumbo hacia el amplio cuarto de baño, entró, acomodó y salió bastante rápido —. Te dejo.

— Espera…

— Si claro, dime. — se giró Rose hacia la de ojos cereza.

— Y-Yo…, solo quiero darles las gracias por lo que hacen por mí…

— No tienes porque darlas nena, es un placer ayudarte. Ellos son como de la familia, nos alegra mucho poder colaborar. — aclaró Rose con una sonrisa, después un gruñido fue emitido por la misma —. Debo irme, Dan y Nicky están discutiendo de nuevo… — articuló con pereza — ¡Dios! Es que acaso nunca se llevaran bien…

Su voz se perdió mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Karin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante las injurias de la rubia; no sabía por qué; pero de alguna forma retorcidamente extraña se sentía como en familia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Namikaze, heredero sangre pura; hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze ambos miembros de unas de las familias más poderosas de toda América del Norte y Japón su país natal… Sus padres contrajeron matrimonio por un convenio entre familias y tuvieron la suerte de enamorarse en el camino. Cada vez que recordaba eso entendía por qué razón se opusieron terminantemente cuando el Clan Hyūga propuso un acuerdo para la unión entre ambas familias. Ellos no lo permitieron, su negativa fue tajante.

Le permitieron tener libre albedrío en su vida y escoger a su pareja, y se los agradecía hoy y siempre; gracias a ellos pudo conocer a Sakura. Su ahora esposa y la mujer a la que ama y amaría eternamente.

Oh… Cómo adoraba a esa mujer.

Sus vidas no fueron fáciles, su esposa fue tachada de impura y su familia criticada por haber permitido tal infamia; como la de permitir que un hijo de sangre pura y noble se casara con una _"impura"_, como suelen llamar a las no nacidas entre vampiros; los que no poseen sangre _"limpia"_. Sin embargo, para él y su familia solamente son creencias estúpidas y pasadas de moda, para ellos no tienen validez.

Además de que Sakura supo ganarse su lugar y demostrar que es tan buena como una sangre pura, aunque eso lo aprendió de su maestra, quien es toda una dama y supo adiestrarla bien. Y aun lo hacía, su esposa continuaba aprendiendo.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en ella, la que colocaba siempre que la evocaba en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa de enamorado.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón café del despacho de su casa, esperaba a que Sakura entrara en cualquier momento a buscarlo. No se equivocó, en cuestión de segundos escuchó al auto de Sasuke detenerse y apagar el motor; oyó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse seguido de dos pares de pasos, unos toscos y otros más finos y pequeños que se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho mientras que los otros se perdieron por los pasillos, con paso desganado y cansado.

Soltó un suspiro irónico, su sensei siempre le dijo que podía deducir mucho del estado de una persona por su forma de caminar; escuchar sus pisadas podía decirle como se encontraba verdaderamente y si era apto para una lucha. Si sería fácil o difícil, nunca quiso creer que algo tan insignificante podía decir mucho más de lo que parecía… Su sensei tenía razón, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era una patraña…

La puerta se abrió y él levantó la vista del suelo para observar la delicada figura de su esposa, esbozó otra sonrisa en cuanto visualizó sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verde jade. Depositó la copa de bourbon en el escritorio de madera teca, sin dejar de verla; lo que provocó un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en ésta.

Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención…, y es que no hubo necesidad de invadir su mente para darse cuenta de que algo la inquietaba, sus ojos y su expresión facial hablaba por ella. Sakura era muy transparente; le era muy complicado no hacerlo.

— ¿Hubo problemas? — indagó el rubio creyendo que la pelirroja pudo dar algún tipo de inconveniente, ésta negó con un movimiento de cabeza y él la invitó con un gesto a que se acercara; cosa que su esposa hizo casi de inmediato — ¿Entonces? — inquirió de nuevo halando a la pelirosa para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, lo que la ruborizó aun más, cosa que lo enterneció.

— Aparte de que Daniel y Rose me pidieron de nuevo hacer un trío con ellos… — musitó con una sonrisa divertida —…, no hubo mayor problema.

Naruto rió bajo.

— ¿Por qué no mejor un cuarteto? — articuló mientras reía —. Apuesto que les encantaría.

— Estoy segura que sí. — concordó la pelirosa, seguramente si lo decían a Daniel le brillarían los ojitos como farolas y no terminaría jamás hasta que eso se cumpliera. Con frecuencia su amigo podía ser muy insistente…

— Si no es eso, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

La pelirosa suspiró innecesariamente y luego lo miró.

— Nos encontramos con Kakashi y Natasha… — dijo, el rubio elevó las cejas sorprendido y la interrogó con la mirada —. Dejaron a Nicole con Daniel y Rose porque ellos salen de viaje esta noche, hacia el norte de Inglaterra. Al parecer ha habido ataques en esa zona, los enviaron a investigar.

Eso al Namikaze no le dio buena espina.

— Ya se sabe que ellos no dejan a Nicky si no es de riesgo. — dedujo rápidamente — ¿Dijeron algo más?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo que es secreto y que tomáramos nuestras precauciones. — contestó ella.

Éste asintió comprendiendo y luego la observó, aun a pesar de lo que le había dicho seguía con esa mirada de inquietud que parecía no querer irse.

— ¿Te preocupa que algo les suceda? — preguntó suave y tiernamente tomándola de la barbilla, ésta asintió corroborando sus palabras —. Sabes que su familia está por encima de la nuestra e incluso de los Hyuga; nada les sucederá. Confía en ellos. — le dijo depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla, ésta le sonrió dulcemente y lo miró con ojos brillantes, eso solo significaba una cosa…

— Por cierto…

— Zarela. — se adelantó él mientras miraba la amplia y emocionada sonrisa de su esposa.

— ¡Sí! Tus padres quieren que vayas a recogerla pronto. — manifestó ella sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que le generaba mucha alegría.

— Bueno, pues creo que nuestra casa estará llena este año… — su esposa lo miró desconcertada, no entendía a qué se refería —. Yami vendrá a casa, papá me pidió que le ayudara con su entrenamiento y le buscara un tutor.

Sakura palmeó contenta, parecía una niña pequeña con su juguete favorito. Eso era algo que lo enternecía y lo enloquecía, logrando enamorarlo más de ser posible.

— ¡Qué bien! Espero que estén aquí pronto.

Naruto rió de nuevo y se acercó a su cuello, inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire tibio erizándole la piel…

— Lo estarán… — le susurró roncamente al oído besando tenuemente su cuello.

— Naruto… — trató de advertir, pero más bien sonó como un suspiro deseoso.

— ¿Uhm?

— Sasuke está en casa…, sabes que nos oirá… — gimió quedamente al sentir una mano estrujando su seno derecho.

— Que se aguante. — dijo con voz ronca, Sakura rió ligeramente y atrajo a su esposo para besar sus labios con ansia. Soltaban pequeñas risas entre cada beso como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo, y era parecido a eso…, ya que el siguiente día tendrían a un Sasuke mucho más gruñón que de costumbre.

El Uchiha estaría muy, muy molesto; pero no importaba, eso bien valdría la rabieta del azabache.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entretanto en uno de los aeropuertos de Nueva York, un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y una bella mujer de melena azabache se encaminaban hacia la puerta de abordaje del avión que partiría hacia Inglaterra.

Sin saber con lo que se encontrarían al llegar, con poca información y sin saber cuan peligroso; sin embargo, sus pensamientos e intuición les decía que era mucho más riesgoso de lo que parecía… Era algo más allá de sus instintos, un presentimiento; aunque ellos no solían creer en esas cosas…

Querían equivocarse, no obstante, en su mundo todo siempre era incierto…

¿Qué sucederá?


	6. Primer Semana

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

— _Comunicación telepática —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Gore.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>apítulo 6

**.**

**P**rimera semana.

**.**

‹‹ Uno es lo que es, por la suma de lo que ha vivido. ››

* * *

><p>Eran las 7:00 am cuando una pequeña peligris comenzaba a abrir los ojos, en ese momento esperaba despertarse en su habitación y que su madre la recibiera con un beso en la frente; pero sus ojos grises solamente enfocaron esa habitación blanca y su cama no tenía doseles. No habían pasado 24hrs y ya extrañaba su cuarto estilo princesita, que sus padres mandaron a decorar hace años, no obstante, adoraba su habitación. Ahora tenía que quedarse ahí, sobre todo con esa pelirroja que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.<p>

Suspiró y recordó la conversación con sus padres antes de que se marcharan…

.

.

_Se fueron de la cocina hacia la habitación preparada para la pequeña de los Hatake, la niña se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero de disconformidad. _

— _Nicole… — llamó su padre, cariñosamente, al ver el comportamiento de su hija, sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y él emitió un suspiro cansado. _

_Volteó hacia su esposa pidiéndole ayuda, ésta sonrió divertida ante el llamado de auxilio de su esposo. _

— _Pequeña… — clamó su madre dulcemente, caminó y se sentó a su lado —. Sé que no es de tu agrado quedarte aquí, pero esta vez no podemos llevarte. _

— _¿Pero por qué con ellos, por qué no con los abuelos? — profirió caprichosamente la pequeña peligris. _

— _Princesa… — intentó nuevamente Kakashi, se posó en cuclillas frente a su hija obteniendo así su atención —. Sabes que este no es un viaje de vacaciones, tardaremos mucho tiempo y no podremos vigilarte, y tus abuelos están de viaje en Israel… — comenzó a explicar su padre —… Además no puedes dejar tu entrenamiento, comienzas y no debes abandonarlo. Cuando volvamos podrás pedirnos lo que quieras, nena. — le dijo con ternura, con esa promesa consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la pequeña. _

— _¿Lo que quiera? — inquirió Nicole con voz inocente._

— _Lo que sea. — aclaró su madre, con una sonrisa maternal acariciando su larga melena grisácea. _

— _Está bien. — cedió la peligris —. Pero no se demoren, por favor. — suplicó. _

— _Trataremos de no hacerlo. — prometió su padre, poniéndose de pie y depositando un beso en su frente, acción que imitó su madre acompañándola de un abrazo amoroso y protector —. Pórtate bien, pequeña, y no les des dolores de cabeza a tus padrinos. — advirtió el peli-gris a su hija, que lo miraba inofensiva. _

— _Sobre todo a Daniel. — recordó su madre, la pequeña esbozó una mueca y luego se recompuso. _

— _Me portaré bien. — dijo, finalmente Nicole con rostro de niña buena que escondía un par de travesuras de bajo de la manga. _

_Sus padres sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, sabían perfectamente que su hija no cumpliría su palabra; solamente esperaban que Daniel no perdiera los estribos y soportara todas las travesuras que su hija le tenía destinadas…, o terminaría volviéndose loco. _

.

.

Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Nicky, el desayuno está servido! — profirió Rose desde la planta baja, no entendía cual era la fijación de gritar cuando sabía que sus oídos estaban perfectamente desarrollados por sus habilidades vampíricas. No podía tener contacto telepático porque no poseía esa destreza que solamente poseía su tío Naruto; pero podía escucharla perfectamente bien aun si susurraba.

Suspiró innecesariamente y salió de la cama, calzó sus pantunflas que tenían una graciosa forma de conejo y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

No le tomó más de diez segundos estar en la enorme cocina, su estilo era una combinación rara, igual que todo lo que había en la casa, y tan extraño como sus padrinos. No es que no los quisiera, los quería, y mucho…, pero con frecuencia se preguntaba si sus padres no estaban enfermos cuando los escogieron como sus segundos padres. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tampoco podía negar que el estilo francés e italiano combinados daban una apariencia muy original.

En su inspección se encontró con que Daniel ya se hallaba en la mesa desayunando, vestía un formal traje de sastre verde olivo y una camisa blanco perla, una corbata color aceituna. Se sorprendió, ¿Quién diría que su padrino sabía vestirse y combinar colores? Nah, esa era Rose, que se encargaba de escogerle los trajes cada mañana y combinarlos de tal manera que no repitiera, o por lo menos que no se viera mal. Sin duda su madrina tenía buen gusto y sabía de combinaciones.

— Buenos días, Nicky. — saludó su madrina con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días. — correspondió al saludo, hasta ese momento se percató de que su madrina llevaba un camisón de seda en tonalidad rojo sangre con un sugerente escote…, la bata que llevaba para "_supuestamente_" cubrirlo no servía de mucho, porque era igual de diminuta.

Caminó hasta la mesa de madera de cedro, supo que era cedro porque el olor de la madera aun se percibía en el ambiente. Se sentó buscando a la pelirroja pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, al final no es como que le importara demasiado; si estaba o no le daba lo mismo.

— Buenos días, pequeña. — contestó finalmente el ojiverde engullendo sus tostadas y tomando un poco de café.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? — indagó la rubia, sirviéndole un plato de hot cakes con miel de fresa, tal y como a ella le gustaban, junto con un vaso de jugo de uva.

— Bien. — respondió simplemente empezando a atacar su desayuno, la pareja se miró entre sí con descontento, de antemano sabían que sería difícil para su ahijada acoplarse a su nuevo hogar provisional — ¿Papá y mamá no han llamado todavía? — preguntó ansiosa.

— Es muy pronto, seguramente estarán llegando a Inglaterra esta noche. — comentó Rose.

— Ah. — dijo tomando un poco de jugo de uva.

— Además…, estoy seguro de que estarán muy ocupados en cuanto lleguen al hotel y de lo que menos tendrán tiempo es de tomar un teléfono… — articuló el ojiverde con tono y sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Cállate pervertido! — exclamó molesta la peligris.

— Como si no lo supieras. — continuó sonriente el moreno, la niña bufó fastidiada y continuó digiriendo su desayuno.

Mientras que en la segunda planta, Karin continuaba dormida sin siquiera inmutarse con la discusión que ese par tenían y una rubia que comenzaba a tener una terrible jaqueca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente en la casa del matrimonio Namikaze se encontraba un pelinegro muy malhumorado… Se encaminaba hacia el comedor, donde sabía de antemano se encontraba ese par.

Los vio ahí sentados, tan tranquilos; el rubio se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa disfrutando de una taza de café mientras leía el periódico y la pelirosa de un suculento desayuno.

— No pudieron esperar a que me fuera a mi casa. — reclamó el Uchiha bastante molesto.

— Buenos días, Sasuke ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar? — formuló el rubio sin inmutarse y dándole la vuelta a la siguiente página del periódico sin siquiera mirarlo; cosa que solamente cabreó más al Uchiha.

— ¡Te estoy hablando dobe! — exclamó alterado el azabache, no había otra cosa que lo sacara de quicio que la pasividad de su amigo.

— Y ya te oí. — respondió Naruto, doblando el periódico para mirarlo finalmente —. Tú te quejas por todo teme, no es novedad. — pausó, para darle un sorbo a su taza de café —. Te hemos invitado muchas veces a que formes parte, pero nunca aceptas. — manifestó con simpleza, Sakura se mantenía al margen pero se divertía con esa conversación.

— La junta con esa pareja de locos pervertidos te está afectando. — expresó Sasuke esbozando una mueca que a la peli-rosa se le hizo graciosa, por lo cual no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risa.

— La verdad no estaría mal que te nos unas un día. — manifestó la esposa de su amigo, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía un tanto provocativa.

— ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Por qué le sigues el juego? — Sakura volvió a reír ante la poca paciencia del menor de los Uchiha.

— No te quejes, después de todo el lío que has armado lo menos que merezco de tu parte es tolerancia; sin contar que te excusé con tus padres. — señaló el rubio.

— ¿Mis padres? ¿Qué carajos quieren ahora? — inquirió fastidiado, Sakura lo miró con reprimenda ante su forma de expresión para con sus progenitores.

— Como si no lo supieras ya. — dijo Naruto, de lo más calmado —. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando no te apareces por su casa por un par de días, siempre terminan preguntándome acerca de tu paradero. — continuó —. Hasta creo que piensan que vives aquí.

Sasuke lo miró de mala manera, bufó disgustado y finalmente se sentó para degustar el suculento desayuno.

— Creo que solo quieren confirmar que irás con Hinata el día de la recepción. — comentó Sakura, engullendo un trozo de fresa de su ensalada de frutas.

Como si eso no fuera algo obvio, claro que era eso. No imaginárselo conociendo a sus padres sería por demás un pecado. Sobre todo su madre que estaba encantada con la idea de que Hinata fuera su nuera, estaba que daba saltos en un pie por ese compromiso. Deshacerse de ese contrato sería más que difícil, era prácticamente imposible.

Pero debían intentarlo, de una u otra forma se libraría de eso, a como diera lugar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En casa de los D'Angelo, después de la pelea matutina entre Nicole y Daniel; la pequeña fue a asearse mientras que Rose por su parte preparó la charola con un nutritivo desayuno para Karin. La cual afortunadamente ya se encontraba despierta, pero preocupada porque no tenía nada que ponerse, no le permitieron volver a su departamento por alguna muda de ropa, se cerraron y le dijeron que esa ya no era su vida y que era hora de que se fuese haciendo a la idea.

Sin embargo, cavilando y dándose cuenta; notó que con los trapos que tenía por ropa solamente desentonaría en el ambiente. Rose entró de repente a la habitación, no podía culparla, es su casa y a ella únicamente le brindaban hospedaje momentáneo.

Se percató de que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con algunos alimentos, eso la desconcertó y su rostro lo manifestó claramente.

— Aquí está tu desayuno, Karin. — le sonrió la guapa rubia, colocándole la bandeja en las piernas —. En el closet hay un par de prendas que seguro te quedarán, a lo mejor un poco ajustadas pero te sentirás más cómoda.

— Gracias… — musitó apenada la pelirroja.

— No te preocupes, es un placer. — respondió la rubia amablemente —. Estaremos esperándote en la biblioteca.

Seguido salió de la habitación para que la pelirroja se sintiera cómoda, ella no entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Suspiró confusa y resignada, miró la bandeja de comida y el apetito le llegó de repente, dejó de lado el montón de dudas que tenía en su cabeza y comenzó a degustar el desayuno que Rose le había llevado.

Ya luego todas sus preguntas serían resueltas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de horas más tarde, Karin bajó a la biblioteca, se perdió un par de ocasiones entre pasillos pero finalmente llegó a la habitación correcta y lo peor, es que se dio cuenta de que de haberlo recorrido antes le hubiese pasado lo mismo, tenía una mala memoria. Se hubiese perdido igual. Al entrar en la amplia biblioteca, se encontró de frente con la pequeña peli-gris que la acompañó la otra vez en la cocina. Nicole Hatake, si su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada. Por lo menos los nombres los recordaba, algunas otras cosas… No tanto…

Con atención se fijó en la pequeña y frágil figura de la niña, le llamaba la atención que para ser una niña, luciera muy seria y madura. Demasiado juiciosa para su edad. La pequeña se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, concentrada leyendo un libro. Lucía muy abstraída en el objeto, así que curiosa, se fijó en su vestimenta. Unos leggins color rosa pálido y una camisa larga, manga corta en color azul oscuro. Sus zapatillas estaban a un lado del mueble, ya que tenía doblada las rodillas cómodamente en el sillón. Fijándose en su rostro, notó la cola alta y los mechones que caían en su rostro.

— Una fotografía te duraría más, si quieres te la puedo pasar. — emitió, repentinamente Nicole, con un tono que rayaba mucho en el sarcasmo y el disgusto.

La compañía de Karin no le agradaba en lo absoluto, más bien, no le agradaba para nada. Esa chica tenía algo que no le gustaba. Más que ese cabello rojo vulgar.

Karin frunció el ceño, no le agradó ni el tono, ni la respuesta.

— No te creas la gran cosa, niñita.

Ese apelativo tampoco le gustó a la pequeña Hatake, iba a replicarle, pero Rose entró por la puerta cortándole la inspiración del montón de improperios que preparaba contra la _pelos de zanahoria_, como la había re-bautizado ella desde que llegó a esa casa y se la encontró por desgracia.

— Que bueno que lograste dar con la habitación, Karin. — articuló animada Rose —. Toma asiento.

Le señaló otro de los sillones individuales, uno que afortunadamente estaba bastante alejado de Nicole, la rubia se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

— Antes de que te lo diga, supongo que ya te diste cuenta que no somos como la ciencia ficción nos pinta, nuestro mundo es muy diferente al que emiten por el cine. — aclaró con una sonrisa —. Lo aprenderás poco a poco. — pausó —. Pero lo que nos interesa en este momento, es que te instruyas en las historias familiares. — manifestó, distraída buscando entre los gabinetes del escritorio y esbozando una sonrisa. Sacó unos libros y los colocó encima del escritorio —. Necesito que leas esto, te ayudará a comprender un poco acerca del mundo que nos rodea.

Seguido le entregó un par de libros. Karin los revisó, le llamó la atención que tenían grabados y la pasta bastante extraña, nada común a su parecer.

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no hay prisa. — habló de nuevo —. Y si tienes preguntas, no dudes en hacérnoslas saber.

Le sonrió amablemente, a lo que correspondió con el mismo gesto, solo que dudoso.

— Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hago aquí? — preguntó, finalmente la peli-gris al verse excluida de la plática aburrida.

— Tú nos harás compañía. — expresó risueña su madrina, Nicole rodó los ojos con fastidio y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Pero otra traviesa, afloró en los labios de la pequeña Hatake.

Serían dos horas aburridas, pero ya tendría su revancha después.

A lo mejor, si era buena, le daría ventaja hasta mañana…

.

.

.

.

Fin de semana.

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina, revisando unos documentos de suma importancia que quería dejar solo para envío, ya que el día lunes tendría que posponer su trabajo para ir al aeropuerto por su hermanita y su primo llegaban a su casa, además, había alguien más que aún estaba pensando en incluir en el grupo. Pero debido a sus antecedentes sería totalmente un riesgo, aunque podrían ganar mucho o perderlo todo si no lo pensaba.

Soltó un suspiro innecesario. Volvió la vista a los papeles, realmente no les estaba prestando atención. Eso por un lado lo tenía pensativo, por otro, el hecho de que su maestro y la esposa de éste se fueran tan repentinamente le generó un mal presentimiento que no lograba quitarse, era algo que parecía una agrura y se extendía por todo su estómago generándole muchísima molestia.

No era miedo, en lo absoluto, para nada. Kakashi y Natasha podían cuidarse perfectamente bien. De hecho, se atrevía a asegurar que ellos eran una de las parejas más fuertes en toda su comunidad. Sin embargo, seguía con el pensamiento de que encontrarían algo que los pondría en desventaja. Había muchos de su especie que no se apegaban al código, irrespetaban las reglas y hacían cuanto se les venía en gana.

Lo que originó la división de su especie, y más que eso, que los miembros del consejo comenzaran con su _limpieza_ de la sociedad. Esa sociedad secreta que conformaba su raza, esa sociedad que guardaba tantos misterios, secretos a voces que no querían ventilar. Como aquella masacre…

Aquel derramamiento de sangre que reestableció el orden, ¿pero, a qué precio? ¿La muerte de todo un plan por la paz?

Las imágenes aun le aquejaban, los pensamientos de los demás aun lo torturaban… Su don no era tan precioso como todos afamaban. A veces era como una condena.

— _Es por un bien mayor, para que nuestro mundo continúe en el anonimato… La muerte de unos cuantos, antes que el desprecio de miles… _

Había dicho Danzo en aquella ocasión. A él, le sonó a gran estafa. Pero era un novato, un novicio que no sabía nada de la vida y poco de sus dones. Fue manipulado a placer, a antojo de los demás y él sin saberlo. Hasta después…

Agitó levemente su cabeza, debía reconocer, que del restablecimiento dependía su raza. Ya tenían suficiente con los cazadores que les pisaban los talones, con pocos tenían un acuerdo. No obstante, desgraciadamente por la división, ese convenio ahora pendía de un hilo.

Estaban en problemas, en grandes problemas. Y si iba por el camino que creía, sería una batalla larga y dura, posiblemente, con más bajas de las esperadas…

Siempre había alguien que quería obtener poder, mucho más del que ya tenía en sus manos. Él sabía detrás de quiénes iban, y eso, solo aumentaba la preocupación que ya poseía…

Aunque en el fondo, esperaba y deseaba, sus suposiciones fueran erróneas.

Por el bien de toda su raza.

.

.

.

.

Era casi medianoche cuando su vuelo arribó en el aeropuerto Gatwick de Londres, y solo tardaron 20min en llegar al hotel, por fortuna hicieron las reservaciones desde hacía dos días para no tener dificultades. Solo subieron prácticamente para dejar sus maletas y luego salir nuevamente, se les ordenó específicamente hacer una ronda en cuanto arribaran al país.

Entre más pronto supieran quiénes eran los causantes de tantas muertes, lo que hacía que pendiera el acuerdo que tenían entre comunidades. Debían encontrarlos, eso estaba acabando con la paz que forjaron hacía ya siglos, por los que cometieron crímenes atroces…

Caminaban por las aceras con parsimonia, las calles se encontraban poco transitadas, escasas personas vagaban por las aceras. Ellos siguieron caminando, pendientes y vigilantes de cualquier extraño movimiento, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Crees que Nicole se porte bien? — intentó distraer su esposo.

Ella rió con gracia.

— Tú deberías saberlo, se parece mucho a ti. No creo que se quede quieta. — respondió, él soltó una pequeña risa, su primogénita era muy traviesa y la conocían demasiado bien. No estaría quieta por ningún motivo.

— Nuestra hija es un demonio. — concluyó Kakashi.

Enseguida tomó a su esposa por la cintura, con el afán de transmitirle un poco de calor en esa noche fría.

— Esto está muy tranquilo… — musitó Natasha, algo iba mal.

— Demasiado para mi gusto. — concordó Hatake, mirando a su alrededor, como buscando la fuente de tanta paz.

— Kakashi… — llamó su mujer.

Se miraron entre sí, no necesitaron hablar, con eso bastó para entenderse. En menos de un segundo, ambos corrieron con rapidez alucinante en direcciones contrarias. Saltando ramas de árboles y esquivando algunas otras, una ráfaga de viento los rozó, causando una nube de polvo en el lugar…

No podían creer lo que veían.

¿Cómo demonios combatirían a ese par?


	7. Primer Semana II

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

— _Comunicación telepática. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Supernatural | Fantasía | Drama | Gore.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>apítulo 7

.

**P**rimera semana.

II

.

‹‹ _El amor no es un arte, es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo por sobrevivir.__››_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo diablos combatirían a ese par?<p>

Enfrente, una arpía y una esfinge.

Las arpías, esas horribles criaturas mitad humano y buitre. Esa horrible cosa con parte inferior y alas de buitre y el torso descubierto al igual que su aterrador rostro, la cara de una bruja… Con el cabello grueso, sucio y enmarañado. Como un estropajo y la dentadura podrida. Y su olor… ¡Carajo, era terrible!

Por su contraparte, la esfinge, una criatura mítica que data de la época de los emperadores egipcios. Se conoce como una especie de protectores, en otras poblaciones utilizadas para brujería. Sin embargo, esta no era una esfinge ordinaria, era un Androesfinge. La especie de esfinge más fuerte que existe. Ya que su habilidad radica en lanzar conjuros, no siempre para atacar sino para defenderse, aunque ninguno sabía que había un cambio.

— Demonios, ¿cómo carajos los enfrentaremos? — inquirió el peli-gris a su mujer.

— Será complicado, pero hay que intentarlo.

Terminar de decir esa frase en medio de una serie de cacareos y gritos desagradables fue difícil, aunque para ellos era soportable gracias a la habilidad de Kakashi se trataba de una arpía, ese era su lenguaje para localizar a su manada y posiblemente tendrían a más de una ahí sino lograban callarla. La pareja no esperó más, no querían complicar más las cosas, por lo que se dispersaron y saltaron de las ramas cayendo limpiamente en tierra firme.

La horrible mujer mostró una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos relampaguearon como bombillas. Y aunque una arpía es un ser de cuidado, la esfinge era lo que más les preocupaba.

Por lo general, una esfinge es un ser totalmente inofensivo si no se le ataca. Pero este les miraba de una forma macabra que rayaba en lo psicótico, y para su desgracia, la criatura tenía más ventaja que la horrible mujer alada.

— ¿No se supone que las esfinges son inteligentes y bondadosas? — interrogó Kakashi con ironía.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, a sus garras? — contestó su mujer con guasa —. Porque déjame recordarte que si te alcanzan te cortan y los miembros no crecen, _cariño_.

— Ya lo sé… — respondió Hatake —. Y no son sus garras las que me preocupan, es su…

Se vio interrumpido por un gran rugido, tan fuerte que hizo cimbrar el suelo y provocó que todo ser vivo y existente en el bosque huyera. Para su mala suerte, no era otra cosa que la esfinge.

— Es su rugido. — suspiró Kakashi.

No hubo más tiempo, la arpía se abalanzó contra Natasha quien la esperaba pasivamente. Mientras que la esfinge lo hizo con Kakashi, para su desafortunada ventura, la tenía mucho más complicada de lo que pensó en un principio. Su mujer tenía más conocimientos de hechizos que él. Si bien gracias a ella sabía que esos seres se encontraban en la clasificación de las criaturas mágicas más inteligentes, no le era lo suficiente. No le preocupaba tanto como esperaba, o bueno… Sí…

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al eludir las poderosas garras de la esfinge. Garras que son capaces de destrozar un humano, hacerlo pedazos y apenas dejar un rastro de una barrida.

Claramente, a él le era extremadamente fácil evadirlas. Lo que le permitía pensar y de paso vigilar a su esposa, Natasha tenía todo bajo control. La única desventaja era la gravedad del animal.

Para desgracia de ambos, un segundo rugido se abrió paso. Ambos maldijeron mentalmente, se movieron, pero esta vez con menor agilidad que al principio, se reunieron y miraron a ambas criaturas. La esfinge y la arpía sonreían, como si los tuvieran acorralados. Lo que desgraciadamente, así era.

— Mierda… — murmuró Kakashi.

— ¿Lo has puesto? — preguntó su mujer.

Él asintió, claro que lo había puesto. Lo estaban usando desde un principio, lastimosamente la habilidad de Hatake no llegaba tan lejos, aunque quisiera no podía llevarla más lejos. Aun no la desarrollaba totalmente, y aun así fuera no podría contrarrestar la magia.

Las criaturas se precipitaron y ellos evadieron las garras desplazándose hacia el otro lado, torpe y lentamente. Sus músculos se entumecieron y el cuerpo estaba pesado. He ahí su desventaja, los rugidos de la esfinge tenían una cualidad especial. Podía paralizar todo ser viviente, humano o mítico, en su caso, legendario. Su especie estaba incluida desgraciadamente en la lista. Lo que les restaba sensibilidad y los volvía vulnerables.

Se alejaron unos metros de las criaturas.

— Si lanza un tercer rugido estaremos en verdaderos problemas. — advirtió Kakashi.

— Lo sé, y mis hechizos son básicos, no funcionarán con ella. — comentó la hermosa mujer.

Pensando en un plan de contraataque que dejara a la esfinge fuera de combate, se quedaron parados al mismo tiempo que veían como el ser mítico se preparaba para lanzar su tercer rugido. Armaban su estrategia cuando repentinamente un rayo azul pasó entre ellos para dar de lleno contra la esfinge. El rayo pasó rápidamente impactando contra el ser mandándola a volar varios metros adelante.

Dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad, no necesitaron voltear, su olor les fue familiar. Y se hizo más fuerte cuando cada uno se posó a cada lado de ellos.

Aunque había un olor característico, un olor feo olor a perro mojado… Aunque esto era más soportable que el fétido de la arpía. Un licántropo, que en este caso tenía la forma de un híbrido, su cabeza de lobo hacía prácticamente imposible descubrir de quien se trataba. Lo único que se denotaba era el pelaje rojizo. El licántropo venía acompañado de una linda mujer de cabellos cortos azul violeta, la chica llevaba una característica rosa azul pálido hecha de origami a un lado del cabello. Vestía una túnica color oscuro, pero de ella sobresalía su mano derecha y esta sostenía una varita de madera en color blanco, y apuntaba precisamente hacia el lugar donde hacía instantes estaba la esfinge.

Natasha y Kakashi los observaron de reojo, ya sabían quienes eran.

— Te agradezco eso, Konan. — manifestó Kakashi, sin perder de vista a sus oponentes.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, papá. — contestó la mujer de bonitos ojos azul añil.

— Deben irse rápidamente. — resonó la voz gutural del híbrido —. Las personas que buscan están en lo más profundo del bosque, ellos son solo una distracción. — señaló al par de criaturas.

— Gracias por la información, Nagato. — articuló Natasha.

— Váyanse, nosotros nos encargamos de este par. — dijo Konan.

Kakashi miró a su esposa y ésta asintió.

— Nos veremos después.

El matrimonio desapareció después de haber dicho eso y ahora solo se encontraban ellos frente a dos bestias míticas.

— Bueno, creo que nos divertiremos un rato ¿no te parece? — indagó Nagato, la chica sonrió divertida.

— Eso si no caes en su encanto. — bromeó.

.

.

.

Iban lo más veloz que podían, aun sus músculos estaban entumecidos y los cuerpos pesados por el efecto del rugido. Sin embargo, Natasha podía sentirlos, no con tanta fuerza pero podía sentirlos. Así que le hizo una señal a su marido y éste la interpretó al instante, cambiaron de rumbo hacia el sur y llegaron finalmente a un claro.

La escena que presenciaron en ese claro fue aterradora, para cualquier ser humano existente. Incluso para ellos, era repugnante.

Dos cuerpos bañados en sangre, uno prácticamente destrozado, el otro le sobrevivían partes. Músculos, tendones y algunos órganos desperdigados por el suelo. Dos hombres bebían de la sangre y los órganos internos de aquellas personas a las que mataron, había un tercer cuerpo un poco más alejado en mejor estado.

Tan pronto como los dos hombres se percataron de la presencia del matrimonio, sacaron sus cabezas del estómago y pecho de sus víctimas, con movimientos lentos se pusieron de pie y se giraron. Sus rostros estaban llenos de sangre, de sus bocas chorreaba sangre espesa y sonreían, como si su fechoría lo mereciera. Uno de ellos tenía un corazón en sus manos y le encajó los colmillos como un bocado de queso.

— Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí… — habló uno, el de cabellos marrones que tenía el corazón en su mano ensangrentada mientras le daba otro mordisco.

— El matrimonio Hatake. — mencionó el otro de cabellos caoba, con un tono despectivo y rencoroso. A ése solo se le visualizaban un par de hilillos que corría por las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Sabes Kai? — se refirió Kakashi al hombre de cabellos marrones —. Comienzo a pensar que su estrecha amistad es algo más… No hay uno que esté sin el otro por mucho tiempo. — señaló, y aunque su tono era normal, la sonrisa expresaba provocación y burla.

Lo que a su esposa no le agradó mucho, pues solamente estaba enfureciéndolos sin necesidad.

— Muy gracioso, Hatake. — el hombre le llamó por su apellido, lo que hubiese denotado desdeñoso, pero más bien sugería respeto —. Ya veremos si sigues con tus estúpidas bromas después de que los hagamos morder el polvo. Aunque… A tu mujer la podemos utilizar para algo más… Interesante… — añadió, mirando a su mujer con lujuria y perversión.

La azabache se mantuvo en su lugar, aunque el comentario se le hizo denigrante y despectivo.

— Sí, será útil para nuestra diversión. — apoyó el hombre de cabellos caoba.

La azabache soltó un ¡jum! Como si le hubiesen contado una broma estúpida y luego añadió.

— Eso está por verse, Tsubasa.

Ni bien lo retó cuando ambos vampiros se abalanzaron contra el matrimonio, Kakashi fue interceptado por Kai y Natasha se vio acorralada por Tsubasa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que la mujer sobresalía mucho. Puños y patadas volaron, aunque su complicación era el hecho de que su vestido le impedía total libertad en sus movimientos, cosa que Tsubasa supo aprovechar bastante bien. Sin embargo, la mujer tenía mucha agilidad y podía esquivarlo, aunque se llevó algunos rozones en el proceso.

Kakashi sabiendo las habilidades de su mujer decidió poner en marcha su plan y alejarse de ahí, seguido de Kai. La Hatake vio cómo su marido se alejó más adentro del bosque, no le preocupó en sí que Kai pudiese darle batalla a su pareja, sino el hecho de que en el proceso había gastado demasiada energía y posiblemente haría uso de una de sus técnicas decisivas.

Esquivo un puño y dio un salto que la separó de Tsubasa unos metros, éste le sonrió con burla.

— ¿Qué, tienes miedo de que te gane, Natasha?

La mujer no le prestó mucha atención aunque lo escuchó, sabía que era una provocación con todas sus letras. Sin embargo, estaba centrada en algo más importante… La tercera víctima de ese par. Gracias a su oído (y un poco de la ayuda de Kakashi que seguramente estaba haciéndole saber desde la distancia) pudo escuchar un latido, y provenía de la chica que aún permanecía medianamente intacta.

El latido era lento, pero latía y eso era suficiente para saber que estaba viva. No obstante, no podía llegar a ella, Tsubasa se interponía en su camino, lo que significaba que debía terminar con eso rápido para poder atenderla.

Esquivó la barrida de Tsubasa y le devolvió el golpe con una patada a media altura que lo desequilibró, el hombre era torpe con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eso le daba ventaja. Así que se desplazó rápido, tan rápido que los ojos rojos de su contrincante no pudo verla a pesar de su rango de visión, acumuló su energía vital en sus pies y le permitió desplazarse a la velocidad de la luz, dar medio giro en el proceso y encajarle una patada en la espalda con una fuerza brutal que lo mandó a volar muchos metros hacia adelante, partiendo árboles en el proceso.

Aprovechó el momento de aturdimiento y distancia del vampiro para trasladarse hasta la tercera víctima, le dio una mirada rápida. Le faltaba una pierna y un dedo, tenía grandes cortes abiertos en el rostro y sangraban prominentemente. Rasguños en el cuello y un brazo, sangraba de todas las heridas, a groso modo así como estaba aguantaría unos minutos más pero debía aplicarle un torniquete para que pudiera terminar con Tsubasa. Levantó la mirada y el tipo de cabellos caoba se recuperaba, lo que le dio tiempo de aplicarle un torniquete en la pierna para que dejara de sangrar y así poder finiquitar esa batalla.

El vampiro no le dio mucho tiempo, apenas y aplicó el torniquete volvió al contraataque, el hombre la atacaba con mucha furia, no podía contenerse y eso lo utilizaría a su favor.

— Eres una maldita, no permito que ninguna mujer me toque. — articuló el hombre después de intentar golpearle, ella le dejó rozarle.

— Pues cuéntame como la primera. — contestó, dándole un revés en el rostro con el anverso del mano hecho puño.

Le permitió alejarse y poder extraer de una liga negra debajo de su vestido una vara de plata que medía aproximadamente 70cm.

De la garganta de Tsubasa surgió una carcajada, burlona y despectiva.

— ¿Te crees que me harás daño con esa vara de plata? ¿Acaso no sabes que eso no nos daña? ¿Eres una idiota o qué?

Natasha ignoró la altanería y le miró, fija y seriamente.

— El problema es… — comentó —. Que esta no es una _‹‹vara››_ de plata cualquiera.

Y le sonrió, una sonrisa inocente a ojos de cualquiera pero para Tsubasa era por demás digna de advertencia.

.

.

.

En el mismo bosque, un poco alejado y más profundo. Estaba Kakashi divirtiéndose con los movimientos torpes y desaforados de su oponente, él esquivaba cada uno con ligereza, no obstante, solo esquivaba no atacaba. Hasta ese momento, solo se dedicó a defenderse. Y si era franco, ya se estaba aburriendo.

— ¿Sabes Kai? Creí que tenías más para darme un combate interesante, pero sigues igual que siempre.

Sí, posiblemente Hatake estaba siendo arrogante en ese preciso momento, cosa por la que su esposa solía censurarlo. Afortunadamente su mujer no se encontraba ahí, o ya le hubiese dado un buen revés (y esos golpes provenientes de ella sí que dolían).

— ¡Eres un maldito arrogante Kakashi! — contestó mosqueado el de cabellos marrones.

— Agh, no grites que me haces doler la cabeza.

El tipo enfureció, pero contrario a lo que Kakashi esperó le sonrió, de una forma perversa y distinta, como alguien que tiene algo nuevo que mostrar. El tipo se alejó, lo suficiente como para extender su brazo… De pronto una luz verde comenzó a extenderse formando grabados en el brazo de Kai, viajaban como serpientes hasta concentrarse en la palma de la mano. La bola se formó rápido y fue lanzada con la misma celeridad hacia él, la evadió por los pelos. Una velocidad que podía catalogar como impresionante.

— ¿Decías Kakashi? — se mofó el hombre, estaba casi seguro que lo había impresionado —. Ahora soy superior a ti.

— Ya veo. — musitó el peli-gris.

‹‹_No me queda otra opción.›› _se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque en realidad no le quedaba otra opción, en el momento en el que Kai empezó de nuevo a canalizar energía en los grabados, Kakashi hizo unos sellos rápidos y pronto, su ojo izquierdo pasó de ser oscuro a rojo pero con una diferencia, alrededor de su iris tenía tres comillas. Y eso le permitió darse cuenta de cómo trabajaban esas marcas y las limitaciones que comenzaba a darle. Ya que el próximo lanzamiento, fue más lento que el primero. No podía controlarlo, le agotaba.

— Jajajaja. — el hombre reía como maniático.

— Bien, no me queda otra alternativa. — suspiró Kakashi.

Desafortunadamente para Kai, ese poder tenía un tiempo límite, que si excedía podía pesarle y Kakashi lo sabía. Lo evaluó en un instante, su Sharingan se lo permitió. Dio un salto alto, una bola verde pasó por debajo y vio como destrozó un puñado de árboles causando un estruendo.

En un vistazo rápido notó como aquellas esferas hacían añicos y cenizas un puñado de árboles frondosos, lo que le dio una sola palabra a interpretar.

Magia.

Pero no era una magia cualquiera, estaba seguro no haberse enfrentado a nada parecido antes. Kakashi no se daba cuenta que su análisis podía costarle caro, pues una bola casi le alcanza y solo terminó quemándole un costado del brazo derecho. No debía permitir que ninguna lo alcanzar o lo haría cenizas.

— Es hora de terminar esto.

Kai aprovecharía su baja defensa cuando le vio chasquear los dedos, un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor de ambos, llamas grandes e intensas los rodearon. Apenas podía visualizar la silueta de Hatake, muy convenientemente para el peli-gris. Kai mantenía aun una esfera en sus manos, pero se vio terriblemente aturdido por los acontecimientos y el fuego le ardía, lo que le hizo también arder las marcas y soltó un gemido adolorido.

Sumido en su dolor físico, Kakashi se dio a la tarea de introducir una mano dentro de su gabardina y extraer un arma de color plata.

‹‹_Bloody Rose.››_

Un arma diseñada especial y estratégicamente para la gente de su raza.

Desde su posición le apuntó, no tenía la menor intención de entrar en el círculo y continuar una batalla que solo se tornaría unos minutos más larga. Kai no podía verlo pero él sí, con una claridad impresionante que solo su ojo izquierdo le proporcionaba.

Fue rápido, el cuerpo cayó lentamente al suelo pesadamente y la bola se extinguió tan pronto tocó la tierra. El círculo infernal desapareció. Con una dificultad terrible, Kai giró un poco su cuello y miró como Kakashi se acercaba parsimoniosamente a él. Deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que en el momento que lo observó se percató de los ojos de Hatake…

Su ojo izquierdo parecía inyectado en sangre y tenía unas características comillas que el reconoció.

— Sharingan… — musitó.

Pero el derecho… El ojo derecho parecía haberse fusionado con todo su iris negro, ya que todo el glóbulo ocular era negro, tan profundo y abismal como el infierno. Ese manto negro que parecía su orbe derecha, contrastaba con la expresión lóbrega que pintaba Hatake.

— No debiste prestarte a esto. — mencionó Kakashi.

Pronto le apuntó en la cabeza nuevamente con el arma, Kai sonrió resignado y se escuchó un disparo. Eco sordo y definitivo de una muerte anunciada.

Otro chasquido de dedos y una llama envolvió el cuerpo, las llamas crepitaron por la ropa y los huesos, el olor a carne chamuscada provocaría arcadas. Si no estuviera acostumbrado ya.

Guardó su arma y retomó el camino que le llevaría con su mujer, sabía que su esposa había terminado su trabajo y ya era hora de reencontrarse. Obtuvieron la información necesaria para confirmar la teoría de conspiración que venían pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Enseguida llegó con su esposa, parecía extrañamente agotada, sin embargo, pendiente de la tercera víctima.

— Podrías desaparecer ese cuerpo. — señaló, al inerte cuerpo de Tsubasa.

Kakashi frunció el ceño mientras la veía inclinarse hacia la tercera víctima que se encontraba en el claro.

— ¿Dónde está la cabeza?

Natasha le señaló los arbustos donde se encontraba un pequeño bulto, la cabeza de Tsubasa con una expresión aterradora.

.

.

.

Por un sendero del bosque un par de personas caminaban en busca del matrimonio.

— ¿No pudiste teletransportarnos hasta allá, Konan? — claramente la pregunta era retórica, por lo que la chica rió de buena gana.

— Como que te estás mal acostumbrando ¿no? — miró al hombre, hacía unos minutos que cambió de forma y ahora sí ya se visualizaba su verdadera forma.

— Maldita arpía… — masculló irritado —. Poco le faltó para dejarme imposibilitado de por vida.

— La culpa fue tuya, no te quejes. — regañó Konan, aunque en el fondo estaba divertida por la irritación de su compañero.

— No creo que estuvieras muy contenta de haber sido así.

La mujer solo soltó una pequeña risa divertida, nunca lo había visto tan fastidiado por un combate.

— Los encontramos. — profirió Konan.

La mujer corrió cual niña al ver a sus padres seguida de la esfinge, mientras que Nagato volteó los ojos al ver su comportamiento, luego sonrió enternecido y negó finalmente con la cabeza.

¿Qué más podía hacer por esa mujer?

La siguió, pero se quedó tan paralizado como Konan al ver la escena dispuesta ante ellos. Cuerpos ensangrentados, órganos y miembros desperdigados por todas partes. Era una carnicería completa. Así lo clasificaría Nagato si le preguntaban.

Y más lejos, un cuerpo crepitaba por la llamas, aun podía verle la piel chamuscándose, el olor a carne quemada le golpeó de lleno y le hizo contener una arcada. Odiaba la sensibilidad de su olfato en algunas ocasiones.

Quitó la vista de ese _‹‹asado››_ cortesía de Kakashi para enfocarse en Konan que se dirigía a una preocupada Natasha.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, mamá? — inquirió Konan, afligida por la atención que la mujer le prestaba a aquella chica tirada en el suelo.

— He hecho un torniquete y limpiado sus heridas… Pero no sé si resistirá el trayecto hacia el hospital. — respondió, el espacio entre sus cejas se frunció, señal de extremada preocupación.

— Puedo ayudarles si lo desean. — emitió un tono, aunque más que tono era un rugido gutural y primitivo digno de una bestia mítica.

Y no se equivocó, sus ojos grises chocaron con los oscuros de aquel animal legendario. Estaba ahí, no comprendía las razones pero parecía inofensiva. La esfinge esperó a que le diera el permiso para poder aplicarle los primeros auxilios a la pobre chica que boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua. Ambas estaban seguras de que tenía una semi-inconciencia y podía sentir el dolor y el desgarro de sus heridas.

Asintió, las esfinges podían sanar con hechizos curativos sobretodo las Androesfinge. La criatura respondió de igual manera. Esperaba que con eso bastara y pudiera darle lo suficiente para sobrevivir lo que faltaba, lo suficiente para que la atendieran en el hospital.

.

.

.

En el otro lado del mundo, los últimos vestigios del ocaso morían cubriendo el cielo con un manto oscuro para dar paso a la noche. Naruto contemplaba esa transición desde el ventanal de su oficina, sus codos posados sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla cómoda de cuero y con las manos entrelazadas. Pronto escuchó a alguien caminar de manera parsimoniosa hasta su oficina y luego tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante, Ayano.

La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellera castaña rojiza ataviada en un traje de sastre se abrió paso en su oficina, y cerró la puerta despacio para no molestar a su jefe.

— Dime.

— Disculpe señor, he hablado a la imprenta para que corrijan la fecha de las invitaciones, también a los decoradores. — pausó, revisando su agenda electrónica —. El joven Nara habló hace un par de horas preguntando por usted pero estaba en una junta, dijo que llamaría después a su casa. También llamó su madre, le dije que le devolvería la llamada y su esposa también habló para recordarle que no llegara tarde… Dijo que le tiene preparada una sorpresa. — la chica dijo esto último con un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas.

El rubio por su parte sonrió con picardía, conocía a su esposa y se imaginaba por donde tiraba los hilos.

— Gracias, Ayano. — le sonrió, ella enrojeció más — ¿Algo más?

La chiquilla dio un respingo y recordó.

— El señor Uchiha está afuera esperándolo.

— Hazlo pasar, por favor. Y luego puedes irte. — ordenó, amablemente a la chica que asintió.

La joven hizo una reverencia, salió y a los pocos segundos Sasuke entró. Fiel a su estilo gótico, vestía una gabardina azul marino y cerrada hasta el cuello.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido por estos lados? — profirió en cuanto lo sintió entrar —. Oh, espera, vienes a confesarme tu amor por mí para no herir a Sakura. — bromeó, al instante se dio la vuelta para poder verlo.

— Déjate de estupideces, dobe. — emitió el azabache mientras cruzaba la estancia —. En todo caso me le declararía a Sakura y no a ti. — añadió sentándose cómodamente en una silla frente a su rubio amigo.

Éste soltó una risa llena de gracia.

— Y sigues negándote al trío, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. — negó con la cabeza, como quien dice, eres un estúpido al desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, todavía no había perdido los papeles del todo.

— ¿Me dirás a qué has venido?

— ¿Por qué les dijiste a mis padres que trabajaría contigo? — interrogó, no muy contento si cabía la pena mencionar.

— Porque es lo que harás. — contestó el rubio, Sasuke elevó una ceja, él no necesitaba trabajar así que la excusa se le hacía ridícula. Naruto suspiró —. Tu trabajo es tu entrenamiento, y no podía decirle a tus padres que es eso porque se supone que ya has terminado con eso. Lo que no saben es que tu ego es más grande que tu cerebro. — amonestó, muy para su molestia.

— ¿Qué hay de la fiesta?

Naruto exhaló de nuevo.

— Eso tendrá que esperar, lo bueno es que nos dará tiempo para afinar detalles. — dijo, omitiendo el detalle de que algo severo pasaba en otros ambientes —. Además Kakashi y Natasha no están en el país, debemos esperar a su regreso. Lo que nos da tiempo para evaluar el comportamiento y habilidades de Karin, así cubrimos todo.

— Bien.

— Ahora si me disculpas, mi esposa está esperándome en casa con una sorpresa. — profirió con una sonrisa lasciva.

Se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y portafolio, Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio. A Naruto siempre le gustaba presumir la esposa que tenía, y a él, desgraciadamente todavía le ardía…

— Cierra la puerta al salir.

Si claro, como no.

En cuanto el rubio abandonó la oficina él también se fue, pero por la ventana. No le daría el gusto de saber que lo obedecía.

.

.

.

En la mansión D'Angelo, una linda niña de cabellos grisáceos caminaba por los pasillos, no, no caminaba, zapateaba rabiosa. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de la rabia… ¡Esa maldita hortaliza con patas!

¡¿Pero qué se creía?! ¡¿Cómo demonios no se lo ocurrió ponerle chile Tabasco en su bebida?! ¡Pero no! Esa zanahoria no estaba a gusto, ¡claro que no! También le jodió la comida.

Y ella tan buena, tan santa, tan noble, decidió darle una semana de prueba y dejar de molestarla para ver si podían llevarse bien. ¡Pero no! La pelos de zanahoria tenía que joderla, tenía que retarla, ya vería con quien se metía… Oh sí, se arrepentiría, por su cuenta corría.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en los labios de la pequeña, esa pelirroja cabeza hueca sabría quién es Nicole Hatake.


	8. Primer Semana III

**Capítulo 8, disfrútenlo.**

**Especificación: **_Semi lemmon._

**Aclaraciones:**

_Flash Back._

_**Comunicación Telepática.**_

**PRIMER SEMANA **

**Clases, Roces y Conflictos.**

**(Parte III)**

− **0 −**

La luz del sol atravesó las cortinas iluminando su rostro despertándola… abrió sus ojos y los cerró de golpe, la claridad lastimó sus pupilas… abrió los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez con más calma, sus ojos grises comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso y suspiró…

Recordó…

_El día anterior después del "incidente" con su merienda, la peligris haciendo gala de su rapidez se escabulló en la habitación de la "pelos de zanahoria", como ella la había bautizado. _

_Entró a su baño privado y tomó la botella de shampoo qu__e se encontraba en la regadera, extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido color ámbar y lo vació en la botella que contenía el shampoo… la agitó para dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, con una sonrisa traviesa.._

_Salió del lugar con la misma habilidad que entró para desplazarse hasta la habitación donde dormían sus padrinos, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar escuchó unos ruidos extraños… se detuvo un momento en el pasillo._

− _¡Oh! ¡Siii! ¡Maldición! – escuchó decir, parecía que era la voz de su madrina - ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡__MÁS FUERTE! – exclamó con voz entrecortada._

− _¿Así te gusta? – esa era la voz de su padrino que se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, escuchaba un golpeteo… sintió náuseas al imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, ella nunca había escuchado a sus padres nada parecido de hecho jamás hacían algo indebido frente a ella._

_Sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando, estaba segura de que se tardarían un buen tiempo en esa habitación… así que entró a la habitación con toda tranquilidad e hizo lo mismo que con Karin, solo que tuvo que leer las etiquetas de las botellas ya que él y Rose usaban diferentes tipos de shampoo. _

_El de su madrina era para liso y el del pervertido era para "rizos", sonrió… lo tomó, extrajo otro frasco pero la tonalidad del líquido era de color __verde y lo vació dentro de la botella, la agitó y colocó de nuevo en su lugar para después salir e ir a su dormitorio._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios nuevamente, como adoraba a su padre… fue él quién le enseñó esas fórmulas con la finalidad de fastidiar a Dan….

Rió divertida al recordar el gesto travieso de su padre cuando se lo dijo, el problema era que si su madre se enteraba, le daría la regañiña del siglo y capaz ya no le daban ese hermanito que tanto llevaba pidiendo… algo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

− AAAAAAAAAAH

Dos gritos se escucharon por toda la casa….

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios extendiéndose por todo su rostro, su objetivo estaba cumplido.

− ¡NICOLE! – gritó Daniel colérico, sus pisadas apresuradas y furiosas resonaban en sus oídos y la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con violencia – NICOLE – exclamó el ojiverde, la peligris bufó, se quitó las sábanas y se puso de pie, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo.

− Dime… padrino… - articuló entre carcajadas la peligris sin dejar de mirarlo.

Daniel tan solo estaba cubierto por una toalla blanca atada en su cintura, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, pero… no era su facha lo que la peligris veía sino… su cabello pintado de un rosa chillón y su rostro cubierto del mismo color.

− No me salgas con "dime" – dijo él sarcástico, la pequeña Hatake se mordía los labios para no reírse, otro grito se escuchó.

− ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! – esa era Karin que llegó hecha una furia, ocasionando que la ojigris no pudiera seguir conteniendo sus carcajadas y terminará tirándose a la cama comenzando a reír sin poder detenerse… - ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – sentenció la de ojos escarlata arremetiendo contra la peligris siendo detenida en su cometido por Daniel, que la tomó con fuerza por la cintura… tenía mucha suerte de que todavía no supiera que tenía fuerza bruta o sería más difícil.

− ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – la voz suave y firme de Rose se hizo presente, primero observó a su ahijada tirada en la cama riendo sin parar – Pero que… - su oración fue cortada al contemplar a su esposo e inquilina, no pudo evitar reír al ver a su esposo con el cabello pintado de rosa chillón y a Karin, antes pelirroja con su cabello pintado de verde fluorescente - ¿Qué demonios les paso? – inquirió conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

− ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó con ironía el ojiverde – Esa pequeña mata de pelos me pintó el cabello – vociferó aún sosteniendo a Karin por la cintura mientras ésta fulminaba a la peligris con la mirada, quién ya había dejado de reír y ahora la miraba con superioridad y diversión.

− Nicole… - llamó la rubia que la miraba con interrogación.

− ¿Siiii…? – indagó con inocencia la pequeña.

− ¿Fuiste tú? – interrogó Rose con firmeza.

− Si… pero fue una pequeña travesura madrina… ¿me disculpas? – manifestó inocente y haciendo un puchero, consiguiendo robarle el corazón a la rubia que solo la miró con ternura. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con dulzura… Karin y Daniel las miraban con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada.

− ¡La vas a dejar así nada más! – habló con asombró el ahora "pelirosa" mirando a su esposa.

− Ella ya se disculpó Dan y no lo volverá a hacer ¿verdad Nicole? – se dirigió a la pequeña peligris, quién solo asintió y sonrió inofensiva.

− Pe… pe… pero – fue interrumpido por su mujer.

− Se acabó Dan – expresó con dureza y frunciendo el ceño con molestia, él suspiró con desacuerdo pero más le valía hacerle caso o no recibiría su recompensa esta noche.

− Ahora vámonos, debo terminar el desayuno y ustedes a vestirse… - señaló mientras los miraba de arriba, abajo.

Karin se sonrojó fuertemente al ver a Dan tan solo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura y ella por su parte solo tenía una bata de baño bastante corta, Rose salió de la habitación sin percatarse de la sonrisa triunfadora que Nicole tenía pintada en los labios.

Dan rodó los ojos, estaba seguro que esta no sería la última vez que esa pequeña diablilla les hiciera algo, suspiró con cansancio y se fue, no obstante la ex pelirroja la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Esa mocosa del demonio…

− Ahora sí pareces una hortaliza – manifestó Nicole con burla.

− Condenada mocosa… - manifestó entre dientes – No creas que esto se quedará así chiquilla – amenazó la chica, la peligris sonrió con diversión.

− Eso lo veremos, zanahoria – expresó con sarcasmo, la chica bufó con frustración y salió de la habitación, Nicole sonrió ampliamente y se tiró de nuevo a la cama suspirando con satisfacción.

Definitivamente había cumplido su objetivo.

− **0 −**

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra específicamente en la ciudad de Londres, el matrimonio Hatake y Yutaka se encontraban en el hospital, en una habitación privada donde se encontraba la joven que afortunadamente rescataron.

Afortunadamente no hubo necesidad de transformar a la chica, parte de su sangre había sido drenada por ese par pero no lo suficiente como para matarla, al llegar al hospital tuvieron que hacerle transfusiones y ahora solo se encontraba inconsciente, según el médico solo sería por dos días mínimo.

Ninguno había podido ir al hotel para poder cambiarse y asearse, Natasha se encontraba parada frente al ventanal contemplando el atardecer, su esposo se encontraba junto a Konan que seguía con la capa negra puesta y Nagato, que ahora tenía su aspecto humano, gracias a su esposa ahora vestía de manera bastante formal, un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa también de vestir color azul marino, un tanto abierta dejando ver sus marcadas pectorales además de que todo le calzaba en su atlético cuerpo.

Su rostro tenía algunos rasguños producto de las garras de la arpía pero eso no desmerecía su atractivo, su cabellera tenía un extraño tono color naranja…del mismo color de sus ojos.

− Alguno de ustedes me podría decir… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá? – la voz suave y armónica de Natasha rompió el silencio, ganándose la atención de los que se encontraban en la estancia.

− Creo que no es novedad para ustedes que alguien más está metido en todo esto – contestó Konan.

− La arpía y La esfinge solo fueron un medio de distracción para que ustedes no dieran con los otros – completó Nagato con seriedad al lado de su esposa.

− Puede que hayan sido un medio de distracción – concordó Kakashi con mesura – Pero aún así hay muchas personas implicadas en esto – finalizó el peligris.

− Las arpías son manipulables pero no así las esfinges, esas solo un mago o bruja puede controlarlos – complementó la ojigris girándose para observarlos finalmente.

− Nat, tiene mucha razón – manifestó Konan – La esfinge estaba hechizada, por lo general son seres pasivos y no atacan cuando no se les agrede – explicó ella.

− ¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos ahí? – inquirió Kakashi, la verdad es que se le hacía muy extraña la llegada de ellos al lugar.

− Tú siempre cuestionas todo cuñado – se mofó el pelinaranja, con una sonrisa.

− Ehm… bueno… - tartamudeó Konan con algo de nerviosismo.

− Yo les avisé… - una voz ronca y aguda se hizo presente, se encontraban tan metidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación… todos divisaron a la figura que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Natasha se quedó paralizada ante lo que veía, un hombre alto de por lo menos 1.81 de estatura, piel blanca como la porcelana, sus facciones muy parecidas a las de la esposa de Kakashi, labios delgados… el color de su cabello rubio platinado un tanto largo lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, pero si había un rasgo que delatara su parecido era… el color de sus ojos… grises como el acero fundido.

Vestía de manera elegante, un traje color azul marino en combinación con una camisa color verde suave y una corbata en la misma gama de tonos del traje, sobre esto un abrigo en color negro.

Sus ojos grises estaban puestos sobre Natasha que continuaba inmóvil de la impresión, los tacones de los zapatos del rubio atronaron en el lugar cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra, Kakashi frunció el ceño interponiéndose entre su esposa y el rubio de ojos grises, que solamente lo miró con pesar.

La esposa del peligris por fin reaccionó y examinó al rubio que no dejaba de mirarla con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

Konan y Nagato se mantenían al margen, sin embargó la mujer de ojos azul añil, sacó disimuladamente su varita manteniéndola oculta entre la manga de su túnica, si bien era cierto él, le dijo acerca del ataque eso no quería decir que le tuviera confianza… el pelinaranja por su parte solo se mantenía alerta por cualquier posible ataque, sobre todo porque su olor era muy extraño… parecía una mezcla, entre un mago y un vampiro.

No obstante, Kakashi habló antes de que lo hiciera su esposa.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con hostilidad.

− Vengo en son de paz Kakashi – contestó él rubio sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

− ¿Qué buscas?, porque hasta donde sé… tú no ayudas si no te conviene – afirmó el peligris.

− Ésta vez no es así Kakashi – dijo nuevamente el rubio de ojos grises con calma, el Hatake iba a replicar pero su esposa se lo impidió colocando una de sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro y aplicando una ligera presión.

− Déjame hablar cariño – pidió con dulzura, tal y como sucedía con su hija fue incapaz de negarse.

− _**Vas a tener que recompensarme luego – advirtió el peligris sin dejar de mirar al rubio, escuchó resonar **__**la melodiosa risa de su esposa.**_

− _**Puedes estar seguro de eso – fue **__**la contestación de la pelinegra.**_

Kakashi se hizo a un lado permitiendo que su mujer diera un par de pasos, el rubio sonrió con satisfacción y sus ojos profesaban el amor que sentía por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Dragón - expresó Natasha con serenidad.

− No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando para poder verte – musitó el aludido amortiguando su voz.

− No puedo imaginármelo – manifestó ella y aunque su voz se escuchaba calmada su sonrisa demostraba un deje de ironía – ¿Qué pretendes? – interrogó neutra, los ojos grises del chico mostraron tristeza, por el trato que recibía de su parte.

− Ayudarlos – habló con firmeza – Yo le informé a Konan y Nagato del ataque, sabía que ella podría controlar a la esfinge y para Nagato sería fácil enfrentarse a la arpía – explicó él, por su parte el pelinaranja hizo una mueca de disconformidad rebatiendo su teoría… si supiera que por poco y lo hacía picadillo es maldita arpía… - Para ustedes sería más fácil enfrentarse a esos vampiros clásicos – señaló.

Debían darle la razón, para un vampiro sangre pura le era mucho más fácil enfrentarse a un clásico, su rango y habilidades no eran las mismas pero éstos tenían habilidades que solo serían capaz de desarrollar los vampiros herederos (sangre pura).

− Esos no eran vampiros clásicos comunes – resaltó Kakashi, logrando que el rubio girara su rostro y lo observara para después asentir.

− No lo eran – aseveró – Son una especie rara, producto de una mezcla y algunos experimentos – explicó.

− ¿Pero quién puede hacer semejante tontería? – interrumpió el pelinaranja con gran confusión.

− No lo sé – respondió el rubio – Pero estoy apunto de descubrirlo, llevo décadas investigándolo, estoy por saber de quién se trata.

− ¡Un momento! ¿Décadas? – inquirió Konan confusa, el rubio asintió nuevamente.

− Si, estoy de su lado y he estado encubierto todo este tiempo – finalizó, ninguno podía creer lo que escuchaban, no después de todo lo que había sucedido… más sin embargo el matrimonio Hatake se mantenía inmutable.

El teléfono celular de Kakashi sonó interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación, contestó se le escuchó decir un par de palabras y luego cerró el celular.

− Debemos irnos – habló dirigiéndose a su esposa – Madara quiere vernos en su casa dentro de 20 minutos – informó, la pelinegra lo observó y asintió - ¿No les importa quedarse aquí? – preguntó a su hermana y cuñado, solo recibió una sonrisa junto con un asentimiento por parte de Konan.

− Natasha… - llamó el rubio.

− Hablaremos después Dragón – fue la escueta respuesta de la pelinegra, para después ir con su cuñada y despedirse, Kakashi hizo lo mismo depositó un beso en su frente.

− Nos vemos luego – dijo el peligris para luego salir de la habitación, dejándolos sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

El rubio se sentía entristecido por la forma en la que Natasha lo había tratado después de tanto tiempo sin verse, pero sabía de antemano que tenía toda la razón para comportarse de esa manera con él.

Se lo merecía por no decirle nada y así evitar malos entendidos… suspiró con pesar introdujo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacando una varita negra con algunos grabados en blanco… la agitó y desapareció del lugar, ninguno se sorprendió… ambos suspiraron y se sentaron el sillón a esperar noticias de Kakashi y Natasha….

− **0 −**

Caminando como león enjaulado se encontraba una mujer de cabellera… verde… mientras caminaba mascullaba cosas indescifrables, se detenía cada tanto para mirarse en el espejo y luego dar contra el suelo con el zapato, para volver a su marcha y luego detenerse de nuevo, lo hacía cada dos o tres minutos, halándose del cabello de paso…

¡Esa enana perversa!

Había intentado de todo para quitarse esa maldita pintura del cabello y nada funcionó, en un intento desesperado, terminó por echarse hasta cloro… y lo único que obtuvo fue que el color se volviera más brillante además de una cuota de burlas por parte de la mocosa con cabeza de borrador, como ella la había bautizado desde esa mañana.

Suspiró con frustración, nada ganaba con enojarse más… soltó con rabia la hebras que había tomado de su cabello y fue a recostarse sobre la cama, debía terminar de leer primer libro que Rose le dio para continuar con el otro.

En verdad leer no era una perdida de tiempo como ella siempre había creído, sobre todo cuando se trata de ese "mundo".

Ese libro en especial se trataba de la familia Namikaze, si no mal recordaba Sakura tenía el mismo apellido… según había leído en el libro eran una familia sangre pura, todavía recordaba la plática con Rose acerca de eso…

_Esa mañana después del incidente con Nicole, bajaron a desayunar pero en ese momento se encontraban solas, Daniel tuvo que irse sin comer, perdió tiempo con todo eso de la discusión y se le hizo tarde sin darle tiempo apenas para tomar un café. _

_Y Nicole no había bajado por lo tanto solo estaban ellas en la cocina, momento oportuno para disipar sus dudas._

− _Rose… - articuló ambigua, la rubia dejó lo que hacía para poder mirarla._

− _Dime – fue la respuesta de la rubia._

− _¿Qué es un vampiro heredero? – preguntó con rapidez tanto que para una persona normal hubiese sido imposible de entender pero no para "ellos", la rubia río de buena gana._

− _No te avergüences de preguntar Karin – aclaró Rose con una sonrisa – Te explicaré – pausó – Un vampiro heredero, es una persona que nació siendo vampiro, sin necesidad de ser transformado… a los vampiros herederos también les son conocidos como sangre pura. Escucharás mucho ese termino – finalizó pero la ex pelirroja todavía tenía una duda._

− _Entonces… ¿Qué clase de vampiro soy yo? – preguntó con timidez, provocando otra sonrisa en Rose._

− _Tú eres un vampiro clásico – respondió con suavidad y Karin puso cara de confusión – Un clásico es un humano que fue transformado, como te ocurrió a ti – pausó, por un momento una sombra de tristeza nubló sus ojos pero luego se recompuso – Poco a poco irás aprendiendo, no te agobies – finalizó Rose, aunque ella se quedó pensando…_

Por lo menos ahora diferenciaba entre los vampiros herederos y los clásicos… según leyó en el libro, la familia Namikaze es una de las más poderosas, aún no sabía cuantas eran pero era sorprendente lo que encontró en ese libro.

Según lo que decía el libro, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze fueron comprometidos en matrimonio y obligados a casarse por sus familias, algo que a ella le pareció inaudito… aunque cuando eso sucedió ella ni siquiera había nacido, ni estaría muy próximo.

Mientras leía se daba cuenta de que esa era la historia familiar de los Namikaze, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Rose y Daniel tenían esas historias?

Suspiró, mañana continuaría con su lectura por el momento se sentía cansada y el incidente con la ojigris la había dejado sin capacidad para concentrarse. Sin embargo si esa niñita pensaba que se quedaría así nada más, estaba muy equivocada.

Guerra quería… guerra le daría…

Ya vería esa niñita…

− **0 −**

Entretanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba Sasuke recostado en el sofá de la sala de su departamento tomándose una copa de ron.

No podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja… en verdad haberla dejado con los D'Angelo era lo mejor para ella pero aún así… ¡Demonios!, si alguna vez se había sentido así fue precisamente con la mujer que ahora era la esposa de su mejor amigo.

En su momento deseó que Sakura fuese su esposa, pero lo que más quiso en ese momento… fue que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

No obstante, ella siempre lo vio como su amigo y nada más, no tuvo más que resignarse y aceptarlo… desde ese entonces no se repitió un incidente como ese… hasta ahora.

Y si lo que sentía por Sakura era fuerte, lo que ahora percibía por la pelirroja podía clasificarlo como el doble… aunque por el momento, sería mejor dejarlo así.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, bufó con fastidio, estiró su brazo para tomarlo y contestar.

− Diga – articuló con desgana.

− Teme – manifestó una voz masculina y calmada al otro lado de la línea – Te veo mañana en el gimnasio para que retomes tu entrenamiento – dicho esto corto la llamada, Sasuke solo miró el teléfono.

− Claro no tengo nada que hacer – dijo al aire con ironía.

Colocó el teléfono en su lugar y bufó, que problemático…. Hasta se estaba pareciendo al perezoso de Shikamaru a quién todo se le hace problemático y aburrido.

Finalmente se levantó del sofá para ir a su habitación, esta noche tenía que ir a visitar a sus padres para no levantar sospechas.

Sería una larga noche….

Continuara…


	9. Segunda Semana

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero mi inspiración está por los suelos así que, de antemano les hago saber que pueda que el capítulo se torne algo simple o aburrido. Trataré de hacer mejor el próximo, aún así espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**No me extenderé mucho, espero no tener muchas faltas ortográficas, trataré de arreglarlo en el transcurso de la semana, sin nada más que decir.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Advertencias**:

_Ninguna._  
><em><strong><br>**_**Aclaraciones**:

_Flash Back._

_"__Pensamientos."_

_**Comunicación telepática.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEGUNDA SEMANA.<strong>_

**_Investigaciones, Preocupaciones y más Roces._**

* * *

><p>¡Que chasco!<p>

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres lo último que espero encontrarse era a su prometida. Tener que fingir que le agradaba su compañía en verdad no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Tomarle de la mano frente a sus padres… ser un farsante.

No es que Hinata no fuese atractiva, de hecho era todo lo contrario, tenía sus cualidades que si bien no eran como las de Sakura o Natasha. Tenía lo suyo, además de que su personalidad era tímida podía ser confundida con la de una adolescente introvertida.

No es que la cayera mal, de hecho hasta le agradaba. ¿El problema?

Que no la amaba y aunque no lo pareciera, era de ese tipo de hombres que esperaban enamorarse, estar seguros de la persona que amaban para poder dar un paso tan grande.

No equivocarse.

Y si había algo que no sentía por Hinata, era amor.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba porque razón sus padres lo comprometieron con ella, llegando a la misma respuesta.

La pureza de su sangre.

Y ahí era donde radicaba el problema, él… no era un sangre pura.

No quería ni imaginarse si alguien se enteraba de eso, sería un severo problema. Sobretodo los Hyuga… sería un pandemónium.

Suspiró con cansancio y decidió irse a descansar, mañana tendría un día muy pesado y era mejor estar descansado.

− 0 −

Se sentó en la silla que quedaba junto a la ventana, contemplando el hermoso atardecer que se presentaba ante él, ver como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas tiñendo el cielo y las nubes de un suave color naranja.

La lluvia había cesado y el cielo se despejó dando paso a ese ocaso que pocas veces se podía apreciar en esa época del año. Abrió levemente la ventana y la brisa helada le golpeó el rostro, escuchó como el agua de la ducha se detuvo e inmediatamente giró su rostro y posó sus ojos oscuros en la puerta que daba al baño.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de su esposa, portando una bata de baño blanca cortesía del hotel. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en un moño rústico para finalmente encontrarse con sus ojos grises, que lo miraban con dulzura.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella, sin decir nada.

− ¿Sigues preocupado por lo que dijo Madara? – sus labios apenas se movieron para emitir esas palabras en un suave susurro.

− Lo estoy. – contestó él, con voz enronquecida.

− Deja de preocuparte, son solo suposiciones. Nada más. – musitó y le acarició el rostro, una caricia casi imperceptible pero que él disfrutó en silencio.

− Lo sé. – respondió él, de nuevo. Natasha sonrió satisfecha.

− Entonces relájate.

Él también sonrió, pero de manera seductora, de esa que solo ella sabía lo que quería decir.

− Lo haré.

Dicho esto la besó, un beso dulce y suave… solo con sus labios, un contacto cálido. Sin premura, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él.

Natasha hizo un trazo con sus manos, desde sus brazos, sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cuello y entrelazar sus manos detrás de el, enredando sus dedos de vez en cuando en sus hebras plateadas.

Con suavidad, el retiró los brazos de su cuello y sintió como poco a poco su bata se fue deslizando por su brazos hasta dar con el suelo…

− ¿Esta es tu manera de relajarte? – preguntó ella con diversión.

Kakashi emitió una risa ronca y baja, enseguida besó la curvatura de su cuello.

− Esto es apenas el comienzo – le susurró al oído y luego succionó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Consiguiendo que ella emitiera un gemido sensual.

− Entonces… no te detengas…

Lo incitó su esposa, a quién complacería con gusto.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde estaba seguro… pasarían varias horas…

− 0 −

Le dio un trago a su coñac.

No le gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas y los ataques no cesaban. Afortunadamente en ese par de días no hubo otro, tal parecía que la llegada de los Hatake logró por lo menos que no atacaran en las próximas horas.

Lo que solo le generaba más preocupación, eso no era normal. Algo más debía estar pasando, un plan más elaborado.

Lo único que le aliviaba por el momento era el hecho de que los ataques solo se presentaban en dos países europeos y la mayoría de ataques sucedían en Londres. Sin embargo, no era alentador tener que deshacerse de su propia raza.

Su ceño se frunció y algunas líneas se hicieron visibles en su frente, debían encontrar el origen de todo esto y a la persona que lo estaba manipulando. Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, manipulando para ganar tiempo…

El problema es que, ¿Para qué quería tiempo? Esa era su meta, saber para qué.

Escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

− ¿Qué sucede Shizune? – preguntó a su esposa girándose para contemplarla.

La preocupación y angustia que surcaba sus facciones, le hizo dejar su sonrisa para acercarse a ella con rapidez.

− Él está aquí, y… - se cortó la pobre mujer.

− ¿Y? – incitó él.

− Está muy mal herido… demasiado… - manifestó con temor.

Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por lo hombros, mirando sus ojos negros.

− Tranquilízate, llévame con él. – pidió con calma, la mujer de cabellera corta asintió y lo guió hasta donde se encontraba él.

La siguió, esperando que lo que tuviera…

…no fuera nada grave.

− 0 –

Diez minutos.

¡Sólo diez minutos! Y ya se encontraba maltrecho en piso del Dojo, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Estaba cansado, sudado y golpeado, elevó la cabeza para mirar a su oponente que se encontraba de lo más fresco con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

¡Ni siquiera pudo rozarlo!

Molesto, así es como estaba.

_"__¿Tanto había perdido? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser hábil?"_

− En el momento en el que permitiste que tu orgullo se interpusiera ante tu deber. – esa fue la respuesta que le dio la voz seria de su amigo.

Estaba molesto, lo sabía… lo peor del caso es que no tenía argumentos con que rebatirle. Porque tenía razón.

Sus costillas dolían…

…ese golpe fue fuerte, a un humano podía partirle los huesos.

− Ahora levántate. – eso no fue una sugerencia, si no una orden. Los ojos azules de su amigo lo miraban con una indiferencia tal, que él mismo se queda corto ante esa mirada.

No le gustaba que le ordenaran, pero no le quedaba de otra más que callarse y escuchar. Por lo menos…

…de momento.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y lo miró de frente.

− Por lo que veo tendremos que comenzar desde el principio. – musitó en un suspiro el rubio.

− ¡No me tomes como un maldito novicio dobe! – exclamó al borde el pelinegro.

Una cosa es que estuviera fuera de práctica y otra que lo tomara como un novato. Volver al punto de partida no estaba dentro de sus planes, y el tiempo apremiaba.

− Bien. – dijo Naruto – Entonces intenta golpearme. – retó manteniendo su posición pacífica.

Sasuke se preparó para dar su golpe y corrió a toda velocidad hacia él. Naruto golpeó suavemente su antebrazo con la palma de su mano derecha desviando su puño que solo le rozó el rostro.  
><em><br>"¿Pero cómo?"_

El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

− Demasiado lento. – expresó Naruto.

Y sin previo aviso, sintió como una fuerza le atizó su pómulo izquierdo, expidiéndolo un par de metros hacia un lado del Dojo.

_"__¡Diablos! Midió su fuerza."_

− Si te golpeo sin hacerlo te hubiese dejado inconsciente. – le contestó con tranquilidad el rubio, introduciendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Enojo era lo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, y sin pensarlo se levantó del piso para atacarlo de frente lazándole un golpe directo hacia el rostro pero…

_"__¿Qué…? ¿Pero dónde…?"_

− Piensas demasiado. – le dijo Naruto, que en cuestión de segundos hundió su puño en el estómago del pelinegro enviándolo lejos.

Ni siquiera lo sintió llegar, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, aunque podía asegurar que le quebró un par de costillas con ese golpe.

− Demonios dobe… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan rápido? – masculló doliente el Uchiha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y fallando en el intento…  
><em><br>"¿Qué rayos…? ¿Por qué no puedo enderezarme?"_

− Yo no dejé mis entrenamientos Sasuke, estás débil y para un vampiro como tú necesita el doble de trabajo. – explicó el rubio, respondiendo a sus dudas.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha lo miraban con irritación, como odiaba que su rubio amigo siempre tuviera razón.

− El entrenamiento acabó. – manifestó de repente Naruto, el Uchiha frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

− ¿Por qué? – inquirió con enojo.

El rubio de ojos azules suspiró con cansancio.

− Con ese golpe no sólo te quebré dos costillas, te perforaron el hígado necesitas repararlo y para eso tendrás que usar más energía de lo usual. Estás fuera de práctica Sasuke, si continuamos terminarás inconsciente por una semana. – finalizó la explicación el rubio.

Chasqueó la lengua, aunque le doliera el orgullo tenía que admitir que Naruto tenía razón.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no ganaría una?

− Vamos, Sakura nos espera para almorzar. – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.  
>Bueno… por lo menos almorzaría en casa de ellos, era mejor que ir a su solitario departamento. Con dificultad se puso de pie, sus costillas volvieron a su sitio, lo que le permitía levantarse.<p>

Decidió seguir a su amigo/hermano, estaba seguro que el entrenamiento de los próximos días sería más duro.

− 0 −

Molesta, así era como estaba.

Sus pisadas eran furiosas y sus ojos grises demostraban el enorme cabreo que sentía, esa hortaliza se había pasado de la raya.

¡Le pintó sus braguitas de Perry! ¡Adoraba sus braguitas de Perry! Y ahora esa hortaliza se las había arruinado.

Ah no… pero si pensaba que se quedaría así estaba muy equivocada. Esta vez la había provocado en grande, y se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta que daba vueltas por toda la casa, le daría tiempo… esperaría a que se confiara para luego hacerle pagar por meterse con su ropa interior.

Nadie se metía con Perry.

− ¡Nicky! – escuchó el grito de Rose desde la planta baja.

¿Y ahora que rayos quería?

− ¿Qué sucede madrina? – preguntó con voz normal, sabía que la escuchaba perfectamente bien.

− Tus padres te llaman nena. – le contestó con jovialidad, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pequeña Hatake y bajó rápidamente, tropezando con las escaleras y casi cayendo.

La rubia la miró sonriente y le tendió el teléfono.

− ¡Hola mami! – expresó la pequeña de manera infantil y alegre, una risa ronca fue lo que escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

_− Hola princesa. – contestó Kakashi, el rostro de la pequeña se iluminó. _

− ¡Papi! – exclamó Nicole con emoción.

_− ¿Cómo estás princesa? – le preguntó su padre._

− Los extraño mucho. – dijo de manera aniñada, causando que su padre riera. La conocía demasiado y podía asegura que en ese momento estaba haciendo un puchero.

_− Lo sé, prometo que llegaremos lo más pronto posible. – le prometió su padre, causándole una sonrisa._

− Bien… - manifestó la pequeña peligris con desgana - ¿Y mamá? – preguntó esperanzada.

_− Está dormida, hablará contigo más tarde pequeña. – respondió él. _

− ¿Está enferma? – indagó preocupada la peligris, escuchando otra risa de su padre.  
><em><br>− No, no ha dormido nada desde que llegamos y está muy cansada. – le explicó con tono paternal Kakashi – Pero te prometo que te hablará más tarde. – aseguró él, causando alivio en su hija. _

− Esta bien. – musitó la pequeña.

_− Debo irme princesa. – manifestó Kakashi. _

− ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – inquirió la pequeña pesar.  
><em><br>− Tengo trabajo pequeña, mamá te llamará más tarde. – habló el peligris, la pequeña suspiro._

− Está bien… saluda a mamá de mi parte. Los quiero mucho. – manifestó Nicole.

_− Nosotros también princesa, pórtate bien. – le dijo él en tono sereno._

− Claro que sí papi. – contestó con inocencia la pequeña y luego colgó.

Si su padre supiera… estaba segura que se moriría de la risa. Colocó el teléfono en su lugar y decidió ir a su habitación, a planear su venganza contra la hortaliza.

− 0 −

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de madera y suspiró, sabía que su hija no haría caso, se parecía mucho a él; sólo tendría que esperar a lo que se enfrentarían al llegar de nuevo a Nueva York. Su hija era un demonio.

Suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia la cama donde su esposa descansaba, tuvieron una tarde bastante agitada, ambos estaban agotados pero él simplemente no podía dormir. Todo este asunto de los ataques lo tenía demasiado inquieto, además de que la llegada de él…

…aunque les haya ayudado, seguía teniendo sus dudas y no lo quería cerca de su esposa.

− ¿No puedes dormir? – la voz suave y adormilada de su esposa, que lo observaba desde la cama.

− No. – respondió él.

− Ven acá. – dijo tocando el lado izquierdo de la cama – Debes descansar, no has dormido nada desde te enteraste de esto. – le dijo Natasha.

Hatake sonrió, su esposa siempre estaba pendiente de todo. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la cama dispuesto a tratar de descansar. Se recostó al lado de Natasha y la abrazó.

Ella se durmió nuevamente, mientras que él continuaba pensando en lo que Madara les había dicho, inquietaba demasiado, sólo esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Por el bien de todos, lo esperaba.

Como también esperaba poder conciliar el sueño, el siguiente día debían ir al hospital y luego reunirse con…

…con él.

_Continuara…_


	10. Segunda semana II

**¡Hello!**

**Antes que nada debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Hace casi dos meses que no actualizo esta historia, que irresponsabilidad más grande de mi parte, mil disculpas. **

**El capítulo no es muy largo, pero aguardo porque sea de su agrado. Sin más dejo que lean y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos._

_**Comunicación telepática.**_

**Advertencias: **

_De momento ninguna, pero más adelante lemmon. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEGUNDA SEMANA PARTE II<strong>_

_**Conversaciones, entrenamientos y problemas… **_

* * *

><p>Su descanso se vio interrumpido por la llamada de Madara, quien solicitó su presencia de manera inmediata. Se vistieron rápidamente y se presentaron a su mansión, donde Shizune los recibió angustiada, preocupada y temerosa.<p>

Los guió hasta unas de las habitaciones más grandes y escondidas del lugar, sabían que era para no levantar sospechas. Lo que no se esperaban era el cuadro que veían cuando entraron…

Un hombre de aspecto famélico, mortalmente pálido y con los brazos llenos de vendajes, se encontrara tirado en una cama. Su respiración errática y el latir de su corazón era demasiado lento, su larga cabellera negra se encontraba pegada a su frente y rostro, sudaba mucho y se quejaba constantemente de forma lastimosa.

— Por Dios… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó la voz armoniosa de Natasha, que ahora tenía un tono preocupado y se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

— Uno de sus subordinados lo atacó al enterarse hacia quién pertenece su lealtad. — contestó Madara con seriedad, sin dejar salir a flote la preocupación que verdaderamente sentía.

— ¿Quién? — la voz de Kakashi sonó dura y molesta.

— No lo sabemos, cuando llegó aquí estaba casi inconsciente. — contestó el azabache.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, unos toques se escucharon afuera de la puerta del dormitorio y un _"pase"_, fue emitido por Madara. Una figura masculina se hizo presente, una figura que ellos conocían bien…

— Madara-sama, estoy aquí. ¿En qué puedo servirle? — manifestó un rubio de ojos grises, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia uno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha.

Kakashi crispó los puños y Natasha se mantuvo alerta.

— ¡Draco! Me alegra que atendieras a mi llamado, me gustaría que lo revises. — expresó señalando al hombre postrado en la cama.

— No creo que sea necesario. — cortó Natasha antes de que él se acercara a la cama — Ningún hechizo podría concederle calma, esto fue hecho con algo muy poderoso que sólo la ponzoña podría detener. — explicó clavando los ojos en el hombre.

— ¿No dijiste acaso que le habías concedido uno de tus dones? — inquirió el peli plata con voz neutra, Madara asintió y se dispuso a hablar.

— Le otorgué resistencia.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? — inquirió nuevamente Hatake.

— Quiere decir que no hubo necesidad de que inyectar su ponzoña, sólo le dio a beber su sangre. Eso sólo alarga su vida mortal, cien o doscientos años cuando mucho. — intervino el rubio.

— Orochimaru no me dejó transformarlo, dijo que no había tiempo para eso. — profirió Madara — ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? — preguntó al rubio intranquilo.

— La magia no lo puede solucionar, Madara-sama. — contestó — Sólo una transformación total… — añadió.

— Bien. — pausó y luego continuó — Entonces… — musitó indeciso observando el cuerpo de Orochimaru sacudirse levemente bajo las sábanas blancas.

Su saliva se volvió agua y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer repentinamente de sólo imaginar la sangre tocando sus labios.

— Kakashi, será mejor que te quedes. Por si surge algún problema. — habló Natasha con sutileza, recibió una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Madara. Ya que había hecho de manifiesto algo que a él se le quedó atorado en la garganta — Estaré afuera. — manifestó rozándole el brazo a su esposo y saliendo de la habitación.

— Creo que no tiene caso que yo tampoco me quede aquí, estaré afuera por si me necesitan. — manifestó el rubio y salió ante la mirada molesta de Kakashi, que quedó ahí.

— Déjalos, necesitan hablar. — sentenció Madara.

Eso ya lo sabía, el problema era que la idea no le agradaba nada. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y sólo se acercó a la cama, porque presentía que Madara necesitaría su ayuda luego.

— **0 — **

Natasha decidió salir un rato a la terraza, aprovechó el hecho de que esa noche estaba despejada. Unas pocas estrellas se visualizaban en el firmamento y una luna menguante adornaba el hermoso manto.

Una suave brisa gélida sopló repentinamente y agitó su cabellera negra con gracia, mientras sus ojos grises miraban hacia el frente sin ver realmente, sólo se mantenían fijos. Mientras que su cuerpo y mente se mantenía alerta a cualquier ruido o movimiento, ese era su instinto… el instinto de un cazador.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — inquirió directamente Natasha, su voz suave y armoniosa ahora se escuchaba seria y con un tinte de frialdad casi imperceptible.

— ¿Aún crees que busco algo? — la voz ronca y aguda de Draco contestó con otra interrogante.

— Tú no haces obras de caridad, mucho menos ayudas a un desvalido sin obtener nada a cambio. — replicó sin más.

Esas palabras le dolieron, porque provenían de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo… ese sentimiento de desazón se instaló en su corazón.

— Esta vez no es así, Natasha. — reiteró posándose a su lado observándola, no obstante, ella no le devolvió la mirada.

La hermosa mujer esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, una que le caló en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— ¿En verdad esperas que te crea eso? — preguntó con un tono que rozaba en la ironía, pero que mantenía una increíble calma a la vez — Esperas que te crea eso, después de que les dijiste a nuestros padres acerca de mi relación con Kakashi y nuestros planes, para que ellos lo evitaran a toda costa. Para que consintieran tu capricho. — lo dijo de una forma tan natural que le golpeó como yunque en cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Tenía una calma y serenidad única, una que jamás vio antes y que ahora le dolía como nunca imaginó. Un dolor agudo y lacerante, uno de esos que no deseas sentir jamás. Pero que la vida te recuerda que no todo es como se desea y te toca vivir, aunque no quieras.

— Por tu culpa me repudiaron, me maldijeron y me revocaron el apellido. Todo porque tú no dejaste que conocieran a Kakashi y se guiaron por lo que les inventaste, tus ideas, les llenaste el cerebro de estupideces y ellos jamás te dijeron que no… sólo porque eras su hijo preferido. — continuó, cada palabra era un puñal que se instalaba en su corazón y en su cuerpo, deseó decirle que se detuviera pero no pudo… — Te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que no haces nada al azar y siempre tienes un objetivo. Lo que me hiciste fue prueba de ello y estoy segura que hay más cosas, mucho peores que esa.

— Sabes que no fue mi intención que eso sucediera… yo sólo… — las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta y no pudo emitir ninguna.

— ¿No fue tu intención? — interrogó mirándolo finalmente, deseó que no lo hubiese hecho porque la mirada que le otorgaba en esos momentos era tan fría como el hielo del antártico — Si no fue tu intención, ¿Qué pretendías lograr, Draco? Por qué sé que ese no fue tu plan más elaborado, pero sí bastante efectivo. — aseguró ella, era increíble que mantuviera esa serenidad.

En sus hermosas facciones no había ni un atisbo de enojo o molestia, ni siquiera de disgusto.

Se quedó callado, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. El nudo de su garganta era mucho más grande y su corazón dolía con cada latido, su respiración se agitaba a intervalos y se sintió mareado.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente de manera casi imperceptible, sabía que era inútil. Ella podía sentirlo y escucharlo, cada inhalación, cada pensamiento si lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, no había entrado en su mente, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Percibía su mirada, pasiva y penetrante, tanto que dolía el sólo sentir sus ojos.

— Lo siento… — fue un murmullo, apenas y lograba escucharse para una persona con facultades normales — Las cosas se salieron de control, nunca quise que esto sucediera. — confesó finalmente abriendo sus ojos y fijándolos en los de ella, que mantenía su postura pasiva.

Natasha sonrió de lado, en un gesto tan parecido al de Kakashi, que hasta podía asegurar que él mismo se lo enseñó.

— No quisiste, pero lo propiciaste y eso es lo mismo. — habló con sabiduría asombrándolo — Pero ¿sabes? — manifestó de nuevo — No todo fue malo. Me casé con el hombre que amo y tuve una hermosa hija. — dijo sorprendiéndolo de nuevo — Sí, tienes una sobrina. — le confirmó al ver la incredulidad en sus ojos.

Esa confesión le dolió de maneras distintas, la primera porque hablaba de su amor por Kakashi como el primer día que lo conoció y eso, aún le dolía… porque su amor por ella aún seguía intacto. Y el segundo, porque debido a sus celos y arrebatos, no se permitió ver nacer a su sobrina, que estaba seguro… era tan hermosa como su madre.

— Además de que… hay algo más… — señaló ella posando sus ojos nuevamente al frente y luego mirando el cielo. Una nube transitoria cubrió levemente la luna y una luz aún se dejaba ver através del manto gris.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, uno bastante abrumador.

Él la contemplaba como si se tratara de una obra de arte o de las rosas más hermosas, su porte, elegancia y madurez le daban un aire aristocrático. Muy digno de su linaje, pero que sabe que pulió gracias a… a él… a su ahora esposo…

No obstante, prestó atención a su rostro. Lucía pensativo, como si se encontrara escogiendo las palabras que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué cosa? — se animó a preguntar finalmente Draco, que no desprendía la mirada de Natasha.

— Jamás te has preguntado… ¿Por qué yo soy una sangre pura y tú un hechicero? — expresó pacientemente y regresó nuevamente la mirada a la figura de él, que la miraba sin entender.

— No.

— Nunca pensaste… ¿Cómo era posible que de una unión de una hechicera con un vampiro, resultara una sangre pura? — indagó seriamente, sin embargo, Draco ya sabía por donde iba y de alguna manera eso les estaba generando ansiedad e inquietud.

— No, nunca. — respondió.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

— No somos hermanos… por lo menos no en su totalidad. — soltó sin más Natasha, él miró sus ojos y su rostro, no había duda, mentira ni engaño.

No lo hacía por lastimarlo… le decía la verdad. Una que le estaba generando más sufrimiento y que además, le estaba quitando la respiración — Yo soy la hija de dos vampiros, por eso Leonardo se empeñaba en esa unión y… Jordana la secundaba por odio y rencor…

— Yo… no sé que decir… — habló con la voz en un hilo y con la pena impresa en ella.

— No tienes nada que decir, no es tu culpa. Por lo menos, eso no. — sentenció la esposa de Kakashi.

Quien a pesar de todo, no perdió la serenidad en ningún momento. Era simplemente admirable.

Natasha emitió un suspiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y se detuvo.

— Eso no quiere decir que no siga considerándote mi hermano, a pesar de todo… lo sigues siendo. — pausó — Si algún día quieres conocer a tu sobrina, ya sabes donde encontrarnos. — finalizó y se retiró de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

La mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón llegaba hasta sus ojos de manera abrumadora. Se quedó ahí, parado, contemplando como su hermana se marchaba… su corazón dolía, pero su dolor era mucho más grande e intenso al darse cuenta… que a pesar de todo… ella no lo odiaba.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, una que demostraba todo lo mal que se sentía y que le decía, que no importara cuan horrible podía sentirse. Nada borraría el daño que ocasionó ni su pasado.

— **0 —**

En cuanto entró nuevamente a la mansión volteó hacia su derecha, recostado sobre la pared se encontraba su esposo esperándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonrió ante el gesto sobre protector de su parte.

— Imagino que escuchaste todo, ¿no es así? — inquirió con suavidad ella.

Él quitó los brazos de su pecho y se acercó a su esposa que lo miraba con dulzura.

— Sí. — contestó él — ¿Cómo te sientes? — indagó mirándola a los ojos, Natasha sólo le sonrió.

— Igual que cuando te lo dije a ti, lo perdoné hace mucho. Sólo hacía falta que él lo supiera. — respondió, Kakashi asintió comprendiendo — ¿Cómo está Orochimaru? — indagó intranquila.

— Madara extrajo el veneno e inyectó la ponzoña, Shizune le colocó un sedante para detener las convulsiones. Estará bien en unos días. — explicó pacientemente observándola, mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borró al ver los ojos de su esposa y el rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con preocupación tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza. — manifestó extrañada.

De igual forma, Kakashi observó a su esposa confundido. Sin embargo, supuso que era la presión y que de alguna forma, todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron estaba afectándola.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos al hotel? — ella negó.

— No, debemos esperar a que Orochimaru despierte y nos diga lo que sabe. — manifestó.

— No lo sé… pero algo me dice, que lo que va a decirnos… no es nada bueno. — expresó Kakashi.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo eso y algo le decía de quienes se trataba…

— **0 — **

Bien…

…esa mocosa era cadáver…

Sus pisadas eran furiosas y su rostro…

Ooooh, sí… esa mocosa sería cadáver…

Llegó hasta el estudio, la buscó por toda la casa, empezando desde su habitación y la muy… no se encontraba, buscó por todas partes y no la encontró en ningún lado.

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna elegancia, pero sólo se encontró a Dan revisando unos documentos, elevó sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Pero qué…? — no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de Karin.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está esa hija del mal?! — profirió fúrica la pelirroja, buscándola por todo el estudio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — preguntó mirándole el rostro sin poder contener la risa.

Y es que verle el rostro, era como ver un mapa, tenía diversos dibujos hechos con marcadores de colores, tenía pintado un bigote y para finalizar…

No tenía cejas…

¡No tenía cejas! Esa mocosa se las había quitado y ella ni siquiera se enteró.

Aunque de haberlo hecho esa niña ahora estaría muerta.

— ¡Esa maldita mocosa! ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?! — exclamó colérica.

Comenzando a buscar por el estudio, bajo la mirada divertida de Dan. No podía evitarlo, era divertido cuando no se lo hacían a él.

— ¡Dan! Cariño, fíjate que no encontré el vino que querías así que… — la voz de Rose se hizo de manifiesto en la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a Karin.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y reprimió una carcajada, mientras que la pelirroja tenía los ojos clavados en la figura que se encontraba parada tras ella. La furia comenzó a emanarle por los poros y su cabello se crispó.

— Tú… hija de satanás… ¡Me las vas a pagar! — exclamó corriendo hacia Nicole que estaba roja, pero de contener las carcajadas.

Sin embargo, Karin no logró llegar hasta Nicole, ya que Dan se dio a la tarea de detenerla o terminaría destrozando su casa. Una vampira furiosa era peor que un terremoto… y él se ganaría dos, su mujer y su inquilina.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — indagó al aire Rose y luego miró a la pequeña Hatake — Nicole… — su tono fue represivo.

— ¡Ella pintó todas mis bragas de Perry! — se defendió la pequeña peligris, aún parecía molesta por eso.

— Pero no debiste hacerlo Nicole. — regañó la rubia, observó como Karin hacia el intento de deshacerse de los fuertes brazos de Dan sin resultado alguno.

— ¡Maldita mocosa! Espera a que me libre y ya verás… — amenazó la pelirroja intentando inútilmente salir de abrazo de Dan.

— ¡Cállate zanahoria! Tú tuviste la culpa. — acusó la peligris dando un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Ya basta las dos! — la voz fuerte de Dan se hizo escuchar e inmediatamente ambas se calmaron, no obstante, no dejaron de mirarse.

Hasta parecía que rayitos emanaban de ellos.

— Ambas tienen la culpa por provocarse mutuamente. — regañó Rose.

— ¡Me dejó sin cejas! — profirió Karin con disgusto.

— No te alarmes, te crecerán en un par de días. — respondió nuevamente la rubia, eso tranquilizó a la pelirroja — Nicole. — llamó, la pequeña la miró — Vete a tu habitación, luego escogeré tu castigo. — la seriedad en el rostro de su madrina le decía que no debía replicar.

Así que se tragó las ganas de hacerlo y se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes mirar a la pelirroja y sonreírle con burla, cosa que sólo consiguió crisparle los nervios.

— Karin, tú también. Y lávate para que se vaya la tinta. — ésta la miró como si estuviera de chiste.

— Ya lo hice. — fue lo único que dijo la chica que era liberada por Dan, su esposa suspiró.

— Bien hablaré con Nicole, debe ser una de las fórmulas de su padre. — habló Rose.

— ¿Tú crees? — indagó Dan con ironía señalándose el cabello rosa, su esposa rodó los ojos.

Karin se retiró sin decir nada más, la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para discutir y debía pensar en como devolvérsela, ya vería esa niñita con quién se metía. Entretanto, Daniel se acercó a su esposa en cuanto la pelirroja cerró la puerta y contraminó contra la pared.

— Creí que estabas molesto… — manifestó Rose conteniendo un gemido en cuanto él besó su cuello.

— No lo suficiente… — gruñó él posando las manos en su cintura.

— Podrían bajar. — dijo ella y luego jadeó en cuando el lóbulo de su oreja fue succionado.

— Estarán un buen rato en sus habitaciones… nosotros podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo. — sentenció besándola finalmente.

Al parecer la tarde sería agitada y luego tendrían a un par de chicas furiosas.

— **0 — **

Dos días habían pasado y los Hatake se encontraban a punto de abordar el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a Nueva York, aunque no lo aparentaran, la angustia e intranquilidad hacía mella en ellos.

Lo que Orochimaru les dijo lejos de ser alentador, fue preocupante, habían dos personas involucradas. Ambas importantes para ellos, demasiado importantes…

— ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo? — la voz suave y melodiosa de su esposa le llegó, giró su rostro hacia ella, la seriedad surcaba sus facciones.

— No harán un movimiento aún, pero nos conviene que sigan pensando que estamos aquí. Sabremos si realmente sus líneas llegan hasta Nueva York. — contestó Kakashi tomándola por la cintura y guiándola hasta su asiento.

— Tal parece que nuestra vida tranquila se terminó. — afirmó la azabache tomando asiento.

— Y lo que se viene no será mejor… — musitó el peligris sentándose a su lado y observándola.

Pero ella tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, sus ojos grises hablaban por ella. Kakashi tomó su mano e hizo una suave presión atrayendo su atención.

No hubo necesidad de decirse nada, ambos tenían el mismo sentimiento y sabían, todo lo que sucedería…

_Continuará… _

* * *

><p><strong>Desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo para dar los agradecimientos correspondientes, pero de todo corazón le agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios, mil gracias. Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.<strong>


End file.
